Nothing else matters
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Ma toute première fic Oniisama, j'avais eu cette idée il y a longtemps déjà. Je viens juste de commencer, je sais déjà où ça va mener, ne mettez pas le nez dans cette fic si vous êtes réfractaires aux histoires d'amour lesbiennes.
1. Chapter 1

_Samedi 20 juillet 1996_

La chaleur était suffocante en cet après-midi de juillet. Le temps était comme suspendu. Même l'aérogare, d'ordinaire grouillant d'activité frénétique, semblait marcher au ralenti. Comme englué dans un air devenu trop dense tant il était lourd. Les enfants, sans exception, même les plus récalcitrants, ne bronchaient pas, assommés par la canicule, agrippés au cou de leurs parents, comme ces petites peluches miniatures qu'on accroche un peu partout.

Les personnes présentes pour accueillir les passagers du vol JL236 n'en pouvaient plus et maudissaient le capricieux système d'air conditionné qui manifestement devait être en grève aujourd'hui. Coutume locale bien connue et scrupuleusement respectée, pensa la jeune femme en passant la main dans sa longue crinière blonde. La voiture serait certainement une fournaise lorsqu'elle et Nanako y prendraient place, pensa-t-elle.

Devant elle, un chauffeur de limousine, la chemise froissée, le visage rouge, bouffi et ruisselant agitait comme un éventail la pancarte d'un certain monsieur « Ushimura », et faisait ainsi profiter l'assemblée de violentes effluves mêlées de sueur et d'eau de toilette bon marché. L'androgyne blonde eut un haut-le-cœur et changea discrètement de place en plaignant d'avance le futur passager de ce conducteur. Le panneau électronique venait de l'annoncer solennellement, l'appareil s'était posé en temps et en heure. Les passagers n'allaient pas tarder à envahir le hall.

Nanako était impatiente de revoir Reï. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis Seiran. Cette année scolaire, tellement agitée, tellement singulière… Inoubliable en somme. Mais dont pourtant elle avait préféré en occulter certains aspects ces dernières années.

Elle arriva, emportée par la lame de fond des passagers qui suivait comme un seul homme l'hôtesse qui la guidait tel un gracieux Messie en tailleur Kenzo vers la zone des arrivées. Le cœur de Nanako s'emballait, elle chercha avec agitation la familière longue silhouette noire parmi la foule. Assez rapidement, l'attention de Nanako se porta sur une jeune femme, plus grande que Reï, mais avec la même chevelure, la même manière de se tenir. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil, un t-shirt blanc sans manches qui à cause de la chaleur, lui collait à la peau, un jean troué et des Converse. Elle remarqua surtout que son bras gauche était recouvert de tatouages. Peut-être n'était-ce tout simplement pas elle ? Pourtant… Nanako s'approcha timidement de l'inconnue qui ôta ses lunettes révélant ses incomparables iris mauves. Plus de doute possible, il s'agissait bien de Reï !

Reï dévisagea Nanako avec une telle stupéfaction qu'elle senti sa bouche s'entrouvrir et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Elle avait toujours trouvé Nanako jolie, mais elle était devenue à présent une splendide jeune femme, sans aucun rapport avec la stupéfiante beauté froide de Fukiko qui était pourtant restée pour Reï une référence. Celle de Nanako était irradiante et respirait la bonté et la douceur.

Elle portait une robe d'été à minuscules fleurs et une veste en jean. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Elle arborait maintenant une longue chevelure ondulée aux reflets auburn qui encadrait un visage doux, ses lèvres rose tendre lui souriaient timidement, son regard bleu azur, caressant, était plus assuré, plus mature qu'il y a cinq ans.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient guère de quelle manière elles devaient se saluer compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles elles s'étaient quittées. Finalement, Reï prit les devants et opta pour une simple accolade qui ne dura que quelques courts instants.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois être toute poisseuse… Il fait si chaud… D'ailleurs tu devrais te débarrasser de ta veste… » suggéra-t-elle. « Tu veux que je t'aide avec ta valise ? » Enchaina-t-elle enjouée.

Première chose qui marqua Nanako en dehors des tatouages (qui au Japon la ferait passer pour une yakuza), était le fait qu'elle semblait aller bien. Son regard était vif et expressif, son sourire franc, sa voix décidée. Combien de fois cette année passée à Seiran le cœur de Nanako s'était serré de voir Reï souffrir au-delà du dicible, souffrir jusqu'à vouloir mourir.

\- Oui, oui… Je veux bien… » Sourit-elle. Elle quitta sa veste qui révéla un gracieux décolleté, des épaules délicates sur lesquelles reposaient les fines bretelles de sa robe. L'une d'elles glissa de son épaule, avec un doigt, Reï la remit en place, elle effleura au passage (plus ou moins volontairement) la peau de Nanako dont les joues se colorèrent à ce contact.

\- Tu as changé… » Lui glissa-t-elle suggestivement en s'emparant de la valise de l'arrivante.

D'un geste leste et élégant Nanako rassembla ses cheveux en queue de cheval et les noua. Reï n'en manqua pas une miette, subjuguée.

\- Toi aussi tu as changé… J'ai hésité quand je t'ai vue. » Reï eut un rire espiègle.

\- Tu parles de ceci ? » Demanda-t-elle en bougeant son bras tatoué. « Je te raconterai… »

 _Quelques jours plus tôt_

La sonnerie du téléphone retentissait en boucle dans le vide, comme un écho. Exaspérante et infatigable. Reï se retourna lentement, péniblement dans son lit en poussant un petit cri plaintif. Un désordre relatif régnait dans la pièce, certaines choses avaient changé dans la vie de Reï, d'autres non. Un pied émergeait de ce côté de la couette, un bras pendait de l'autre. Elle s'empara du second oreiller sur lequel ne reposait aucune tête pour le mettre sur la sienne. Peine perdue, elle pouvait toujours l'entendre. Qui pouvait l'appeler si tôt ? Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Le radio-réveil indiquait en chiffres culpabilisants qu'il était déjà presque midi. « Oh par pitié… » Supplia Reï sans être vraiment sûre si elle adressait cette plainte au téléphone ou à l'horloge. L'année universitaire avait été bien remplie et s'était terminée depuis trois semaines environ, et Reï n'avait pas eu de contrat depuis quelques temps. Jongler entre études, aventures amoureuses et travail que certes elle adorait, n'était pas chose facile, alors elle savourait ces rares moments de repos. Le correspondant, sans doute lassé renonça. Le silence se fit. Pas pour longtemps. A nouveau la sonnerie reprit de plus belle. Reï capitula, se leva d'un bon dont il lui semblait qu'il lui coutât des forces à soulever des montagnes. Le soleil perçait entre les interstices de ses volets, les miaulements de son chat, courroucé lui aussi d'être ainsi incommodé, vinrent s'additionner à la maudite rengaine du téléphone.

\- C'est bon… J'arrive…J'espère que c'est important… » Grommela-t-elle, en trainant les pieds, comme si son correspondant pouvait l'entendre. Elle décrocha le combiné, plus pour qu'il cesse son vacarme que par réel intérêt pour la raison cet appel. Rien ne pouvait être plus important que la dette de sommeil qu'elle avait accumulée.

\- Ah, enfin tu réponds ! » Soupira la voix excédée. Une voix très familière.

\- Oh… Kaoru ! » Bâilla la jeune femme. « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt ? As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ici ? » Reprocha-t-elle malhonnête.

\- … Reï, nous sommes dans le même fuseau horaire, cesse de me prendre pour une imbécile. » Sermonna Kaoru. L'intéressée se mit à rire avec malice.

\- Ca a bien marché une fois pourtant… » Se défendit-elle.

\- Oui je sais… » Confessa Kaoru. Un bruit de fond cacophonique provenant de chez elle vint perturber leur conversation.

\- J'entends qu'Eva a aimé le dernier cadeau que je lui ai envoyé ? » Fit Reï moqueuse.

\- Ne m'en parle pas… Elle adore son harmonica, elle ne le lâche que pour dormir ou aller à la salle de bains. Je ne te remercie pas ma chère Reï …

\- _Ist das Tante Reï ?_ » Fit une petite voix enfantine.

\- _Ja, sie ist es._ » Lui répondit Kaoru.

\- _Hallo Tante Reï !_

\- _Hallo mein Schatz_ ! » Lança affectueusement Reï à sa nièce d'adoption, avant de s'adresser à Kaoru « Elle commence à bien parler. Tu lui parles toujours de temps à autres en japonais ? »

\- Oui, Takehiko aussi. On se plait vraiment ici en Allemagne, je pense qu'on est parti pour rester longtemps.

\- Alors, tu m'appelles pendant que je dors pour te venger de l'harmonica, ou il y a une autre raison ? »

\- Non… » Reï pouvait entendre Kaoru sourire depuis toujours elles adoraient se lancer des piques amicales et sarcasmes. « …Je t'annonce la venue chez toi, d'une vieille connaissance. Je sais que ça s'est terminé… » Elle semblait chercher ses mots « …Bizarrement entre vous, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'aider… »

Le cœur de Reï manqua un battement, l'image lui revint à l'esprit sous forme de flash comme si c'était hier. Cinq ans plus tôt, dans son triste appartement, Nanako en pleurs dans ses bras, et elle qui lui caressait les cheveux, impuissante, résignée.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi…

\- Moi non plus Poupée-chan…

\- Je pourrais rester vivre ici avec toi, et voir mes parents pendant les vacances…

\- Ça ne me semble pas très réaliste…

\- … Alors j'ai pensé tout de suite à toi… » Conclu Kaoru. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fit sortir Reï de sa rêverie.

\- Pardon, tu disais ? » Balbutia-t-elle honteuse de sa dispersion.

\- Encore à bailler aux corneilles hein ? Fais-toi un café bon sang ! » Ordonna Kaoru, toujours sur fond de tintamarre d'harmonica.

\- Oui, MAMAN… » Répondit Reï espiègle. Néanmoins elle s'exécuta, le combiné coincé entre la joue et l'épaule elle prépara le breuvage. Filtre usagé, poubelle, nouveau filtre, café moulu et odorant, eau dans le réservoir… Une mécanique bien huilée, un rituel bien connu des étudiants débordés en manque d'énergie.

\- Je disais donc, Nanako doit passer une année universitaire à Paris pour valider son diplôme, je lui ai dit que tu allais l'aider à trouver un studio. Tu es en vacances, tu as le temps pour ça, non ? Je lui aurais bien suggéré d'habiter avec toi, mais… » Elle marqua un moment d'hésitation « …Alors voilà, elle arrive dans une dizaine de jours, le 20 je crois, attends, j'ai ses coordonnées de vol… » _Bruits de quelqu'un qui fouille_ « Donc, est-ce que j'ai bien fait de lui dire de rester chez toi le temps de… » Le fracas de la porcelaine qui se brise interrompit Kaoru. « Reï… ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… Je viens de casser une tasse ce n'est rien…

\- C'est peut-être un peu soudain, je sais, je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu te prévenir plus tôt, mais Takehiko ne m'en a parlé qu'hier, et je viens d'avoir Nanako au téléphone. Elle comptait séjourner en auberge de jeunesse, mais, même si il y a au moins autant de passage dans ton appartement…

\- Merci… » Répondit ironiquement la jeune femme blonde.

\- Je sais aussi que vous (enfin surtout toi) avez préféré couper complètement les ponts après votre séparation, mais je préfère la savoir chez toi…Tu comprends…

\- Oui, moi non plus je n'aurais pas aimé la savoir là-bas, je t'en aurais même voulu de ne pas me l'avoir dit. Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai personne en ce moment, et depuis un moment justement…

\- Fort bien ! Mais pour l'harmonica, tu me le paieras Asaka !

\- Je t'attends ! » Lança Reï en la narguant.

\- Attends, j'ai retrouvé ses coordonnées de vol, tu as intérêt à être à l'heure…


	2. Chapter 2

Comme Reï l'avait craint, entrer dans sa voiture s'apparentait à pénétrer dans un four géant. C'était un des nombreux avantages d'être propriétaire de ce tacot plutôt que d'une voiture avec des sièges en cuir. Pensa-t-elle. Parce que dire que la voiture de Reï était un tacot était une litote, un euphémisme. « Tas de boue », « tas de ferraille », « piège », « cercueil à roulettes… » Tels étaient les surnoms affectueux que les amis de fac de Reï donnaient à son véhicule personnel. Reï ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, au contraire, elle jouait volontiers l'autodérision. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas en changer. Pourtant elle en aurait eu les moyens, mais Reï préférait dépenser son argent différemment. Elle tapota le volant du bout des doigts car elle craignait qu'il ne lui brûle les mains. Bien entendu cette antiquité roulante ne disposait pas de l'air conditionné.

\- Tu es bien sûre de ne pas vouloir aller aux toilettes ? » Demanda à nouveau Reï en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. D'ailleurs c'était un vrai miracle que cette voiture en fut doté.  
\- Oui, j'ai tellement hâte de voir Paris ! » S'enthousiasma Nanako. « Aujourd'hui, je veux visiter la Tour Eiffel, Notre Dame de Paris, et le Musée du Louvre. » Reï eu un rire gentiment moqueur et cristallin.  
\- Tu présumes de tes forces, à mon avis… » Nanako la regarda avec un air interrogateur. « Après 14 heures de vol, tu n'en auras pas la force, crois-moi… Mais je t'assure, nous irons voir toutes ces choses… Nous ferons tout ce que tu as envie de faire. »  
\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée… » Bougonna Nanako avec un air de petite fille qui fit sourire Reï.

Cette dernière ouvrit sa fenêtre, geste bien dérisoire puisqu'aucun changement notable de température ne se fit ressentir. Bientôt, le moteur de la voiture crachota telle une veille femme tuberculeuse et grabataire, puis quitta laborieusement sa place de parking pour rejoindre le long cortège de voitures quittant le gigantesque aéroport parisien avec pour destination le centre de la capitale, et son appartement.

Depuis que Kaoru avait annoncé à Reï la venue de Nanako chez elle, cent fois elle s'était imaginé leurs retrouvailles, ce qu'elle allait lui dire, ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux enfermées dans un même espace clos, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, par quel sujet commencer. De toute façon, elles auraient largement le temps de se parler, les jours prochains.

Nanako était dans le même embarras. Pour des raisons sensiblement différentes. Elle était depuis longtemps persuadée que ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Reï n'avait été qu'une passade. Que peu importait la véritable nature de leur liaison passée, c'était du passé, précisément. Elle ne remettait pas en cause la sincérité, l'authenticité des sentiments qu'elles avaient éprouvés l'une envers l'autre à ce moment-là, non, ces sentiments avaient été bien réels, intenses même. Mais tout cela était terminé. Pensait-elle. Et pourtant, elle avait bien frissonné malgré la chaleur étouffante quand les doigts de Reï avaient effleuré son épaule. Alors pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, à quand remontait la dernière fois où " _lui_ " l'avait faite trembler, même faiblement ? Etait-ce même jamais arrivé ? Elle jeta un œil discret vers la coupable de cette soudaine introspection. Reï avait les yeux dirigés vers la route, sans doute s'était-elle aperçue que Nanako la regardait, parce que son regard glissa doucement vers elle. La jeune femme blonde eut un sourire imperceptible. Nanako se crispa, comme si elle avait peur que Reï puisse lire dans ses pensées…

Elle songea à la manière dont tout avait commencé entre elles. Reï l'avait attendue dans un parc, lui avait demandé de venir, assez tard le soir, après diner. Elle avait besoin de lui parler seule à seule. Sur le moment, Nanako avait trouvé curieux que Reï ne lui eut pas donné rendez-vous dans la journée, et dans la tour de l'horloge de leur lycée. C'était bien souvent à cet endroit qu'elles se voyaient après tout. Mais, il y avait bien une raison à cela, la tour de l'horloge était comme un donjon pour Reï. Un cachot sombre et humide dans lequel elle s'était enfermée avec « l'aide passive» de Fukiko. Ce cadre différent se devait annonciateur d'un nouveau départ ; elle l'attendait dans un parc où l'air était doux, une légère brise jouait dans les feuilles, et dans les longs cheveux indomptables de Reï. D'où elles étaient, le panorama sur la ville était si impressionnant qu'il donnait l'impression de voler. Les lumières d'Osaka brillaient de mille feux chamarrés.

Puis, Reï lui avait révélé sa douloureuse histoire, le suicide de sa mère dont elle avait été témoin, son exacte filiation avec Fukiko. Dans un premier temps, Nanako avait été profondément choquée, n'avait pas compris pourquoi Reï lui confessait tout ça. Voulait-elle la faire souffrir ? Mais rapidement, elle réalisa que Reï ne s'était certainement jamais ouverte à quiconque, mise à part à Kaoru peut-être, alors, cette confession était un immense privilège. Réservé aux peu de gens auxquels elle tienne vraiment. Et elle en faisait partie désormais.

Ensuite, Reï lui avait très pudiquement avoué qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, elle lui avait promis, le lendemain, de lui montrer l'endroit où le coucher de soleil était le plus beau dans la région, et cerise sur le gâteau, elle l'avait tendrement enlacée. Quelle sensation douce, enveloppante, apaisante d'être contre elle, sa « Saint-Just-sama », une sensation qui n'avait rien de celle ressentie durant une accolade amicale ou un câlin maternel.

Depuis leur première rencontre, constamment Nanako avait recherché le regard de Reï sur elle, sa voix, sa présence, voire son odeur, oh oui… Cette odeur distinctive, qui semblait lui dire « Saint-Just-sama est près de moi » « Je la veux rien que pour moi ». Souvent, Nanako avait été taraudée par cette question « J'ignore pourquoi, pourquoi elle, pourquoi je me sens attirée vers elle comme un aimant… ? Pourquoi j'ai envie d'être tout contre elle ? Ces choses ne se font pas, mais comme je peux en avoir envie…». Maintes fois elle avait défendu Reï, quitte à défier la grande Miya-sama que toutes les filles ou presque, vénéraient autant qu'elles la craignaient. Maintes fois elle s'était souciée de son bien-être, au point d'oublier ses propres intérêts, et de se demander « Pourquoi j'ai tant envie de me battre pour elle, pourquoi j'ai tant envie qu'elle soit heureuse ? ».

Et ce soir-là, le rêve était devenu réalité, et cette étreinte extatique tant espérée avait définitivement quelque chose d'indicible, des relents d'indécence doublés de désirs « contre-nature »… Car Nanako espérait maintenant un baiser. Elle qui n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon, elle espérait un baiser… d'une jeune fille… Pas une bise, un baiser, de ceux que se donnent les amants dans les films, dans les romans, et même, dans la vie réelle. A cet instant, si Nanako avait encore quelques doutes, preuve en était faite, qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Reï Asaka…

A ce moment-là, une question avait surgit dans son esprit. « Est-ce qu' _elle_ me perçoit de la même manière …? »  
Reï interrompit Nanako plongée dans ses réminiscences.

\- Alors comme ça, te voilà en France… » Dit calmement Reï pour briser la glace.  
\- Oui… » Répondit timidement Nanako. « J'ai besoin de travailler ici un an comme assistante d'un professeur de japonais pour valider mon année. »  
\- Donc tu étudies le français ? » Demanda Reï dubitative.  
\- Oui…  
\- Vraiment ? Mais ce n'est pas toi qui disais toujours que c'était affreusement difficile…  
\- J'ai appris à aimer cette langue. Grâce à toi. » Confessa Nanako. Reï laissa échapper un petit « ah… ? » d'autosatisfaction malicieuse.

Soudain, la jeune femme stoppa net sa primitive auto. S'ensuivit un chapelet d'insultes destiné à un autre conducteur. La signification de ce discours pittoresque échappa complètement à Nanako.

\- Désolée… La circulation est infernale ici…» Se justifia penaudement la conductrice.  
\- Oh, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te déconcentrer…  
\- Non, ça n'est pas de ta faute vraiment… » Tenta de la rassurer Reï

Mais Nanako, persuadée d'être fautive, se tut. Reï songea que c'était suite à un violent coup de frein, similaire à celui qu'elle venait de donner que Nanako entra dans sa vie, un peu comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

C'était un jour de rentrée scolaire. Source d'agitation et de stress pour la plupart des jeunes filles. Quels professeurs vont-elles devoir supporter toute l'année ? Quels camarades de classe ? Qui serait admise dans la sororité ? Quelle tenue porter ? Toutes ces considérations glissaient sur Reï comme l'eau sur les plumes du proverbial canard.

Pourtant, la perspective de revoir Fukiko la rendait, et c'était bien peu dire, passablement nerveuse. Elle s'était « shootée » aux anxiolytiques, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, la veille pour pouvoir supporter cette « épreuve ». C'était les émotions complétement anesthésiées et le corps ankylosé, qu'elle s'était préparée, mécaniquement, avant de sortir le ventre vide ce matin-là. De toutes façons, à quoi bon ? Les aliments n'avaient aucune saveur…

Elle voyait les gens dans la rue sans vraiment les voir, des centaines de pantins au visage flou et anonyme qui se succédaient les uns après les autres, les couleurs n'étaient que de fades teintes de gris, gris comme la poussière, gris comme les cendres, gris comme les nuages gorgés de pluie, gris comme la pollution… Les sons de la rue n'étaient qu'une bouillie insipide, un bruit de fond absurde, comme une bande son passée à l'envers. Les odeurs inexistantes.

Toujours comme un automate elle était montée dans le bus qui la mènerait à Seiran, et à Fukiko… Seul échappatoire à ce quotidien de morte-vivante, un recueil de Verlaine (en français s'il vous plait) dans ses fines mains blanches. La promiscuité qui régnait dans le pauvre bus surchargé ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde. Aussi, ne remarqua-t-elle-même pas lorsque Nanako et sa sémillante amie d'enfance Tomoko montèrent dans le véhicule. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsque suite à un brutal coup de frein de la part du bus, Nanako vint la percuter. Ce genre de chose arrivait tout le temps dans les transports en commun, et les gens ne prenaient même plus la peine de demander pardon, mais la nouvelle venue elle, s'était confondue en excuses.

Lorsqu'enfin l'omnibus s'arrêta à Seiran, si Tomoko réussit à sortir, Nanako manqua de rester coincée dans la foule de passagers. Reï choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa torpeur et arracha Nanako à la masse d'usagers en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle la reposa, se baissa, et ramassa son cartable, tombé à terre pendant la manœuvre.

\- Tiens, tu l'as laissé tomber…

Ces paroles étaient les premières qu'elle lui adressa…

A ce moment-là, Reï était loin de se douter de l'effet que cette première rencontre avait produit chez Nanako, ni de la place que cette jeune fille allait occuper dans son existence. Car si cette première rencontre avait pu sembler anecdotique pour Reï, il n'en fut rien pour Nanako. Dès leur collision dans le bus, Nanako présentait tous les symptômes du coup de foudre…Toute la journée, Nanako n'avait pensé qu'à cette mystérieuse et diaphane blonde dont elle apprit le nom qu'en fin de journée. Une certaine « Reï Asaka » une élève de première, étrangement surnommée « Saint-Just » qui faisait l'objet d'un culte particulier à Seiran.

\- On arrive… » Annonça Reï à Nanako qui ne l'entendit pas, trop accaparée par les bâtiments Haussmanniens qui se succédaient sous ses yeux émerveillés.

Une fois la catastrophe ambulante garée. C'est avec excitation que Nanako suivit Reï en direction de l'entrée de l'un d'entre eux. Toujours chevaleresque, Reï insista pour monter la valise de Nanako dans les escaliers. « L'ascenseur est en panne… » Précisa la longiligne blonde. Arrivées au deuxième étage, une porte s'ouvrit doucement. Sur le pas de la porte, une dame d'un âge respectable et à l'air doux et bienveillant apparu.

\- Mademoiselle Asaka, je ne sais pas si on vous a prévenue, mais l'ascenseur est à nouveau en panne…  
\- Merci Rosemarie, j'ai vu…  
\- Je pense qu'ils vont venir le réparer seulement mardi… » Sa voix ralentissait à mesure qu'elle découvrait, intriguée, Nanako à moitié dissimulée derrière Reï. « C'est votre nouvelle fiancée ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Heuuu… Je… » Bafouilla Reï soudain rougissante.  
\- Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas commettre de maladresse…Bonne journée ! ». Lança-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Je n'ai pas compris… » Dit doucement Nanako en montant les escaliers.  
\- Rien d'important ! » Prétexta Reï.

L'immeuble dans lequel vivait Reï était très entretenu bien que centenaire. L'escalier était en bois de qualité, et tout récemment ciré à en croire l'odeur agréable qu'il dégageait. Un riche et long tapis ornait les marches de haut en bas. Des boiseries agrémentaient joliment les murs.

\- Nous y voilà… » Dit doucement Reï en sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche.

Fermer la porte de son domicile à clé. Une précaution qu'elle ne prenait pas lorsqu'elles s'étaient connues et que Reï commençait tout juste à prendre lorsqu'elles s'étaient séparées.  
Nanako se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le nouvel appartement de Reï. Elle semblait être une personne différente, alors selon toute logique, son logis devait être différent également.

Elle se remémora... Ce minuscule appartement, financé par la charité coupable de la famille Ichinomiya. Nanako avait été frappée par cette décoration, cette atmosphère plus que singulière :

Ces miroirs baroques qui recouvraient la totalité du mur de l'entrée, pour tromper sa solitude, lui donner l'illusion qu'elle est entourée.  
Cette cuisine dont elle ne se donnait même plus la peine de changer les ampoules électriques lorsqu'elles claquaient. Un frigo qui conservait vainement au frais des plats périmés de plusieurs semaines.  
Cette chambre complètement dépersonnalisée, aux rideaux toujours tirés.  
Il était difficilement imaginable qu'une personne vivait ici. D'ailleurs, Reï ne faisait qu'y survivre.


	3. Chapter 3

[center][b]Chapitre 3[/b][/center]

La porte tourna, la propriétaire des lieux poussa l'interrupteur, la lumière se fut sur un vestibule en désordre, chaussures, chiffons non identifiables, probablement des vestes ou chemises trainaient lamentablement çà et là, pêle-mêle sur le sol, sur un tabouret (renversé), partout, excepté sur les portemanteaux où ils étaient censés être… Reï sembla embarrassée.

\- D'habitude, c'est mieux rangé… » Se justifia-t-elle, avant même que Nanako ne fasse le moindre commentaire.

Elles pénétrèrent ensuite dans une pièce à l'atmosphère suffocante, plongée dans la pénombre. Nanako craignit le pire pour sa si chère et si spéciale amie.

\- Il fait si chaud… J'ai fermé les volets… Je vais les ouvrir, le soleil a tourné, ça devrait aller… Et se rafraichir… Je change les ampoules maintenant… » Insinua Reï, tout en poussant les panneaux, comme si elle avait pu lire les pensées de Nanako.

Ils grincèrent, et laissèrent entrer une douce lumière d'après-midi d'été dans la pièce. Quelque chose semblait bouger sur le canapé, il s'avéra que c'était un petit chat noir et blanc, que l'éclat du soleil avait ôté de son sommeil. Il bailla outrageusement. Nanako s'approcha de lui, et lui grattouilla le dessus de la tête. Il accueilli ce geste amical par un petit miaulement las.

\- Voici Chopin, le seul mâle qui partage mes nuits… » Sous-entendit Reï.  
\- Il est adorable…  
\- Je l'ai trouvé seul dans la rue, abandonné, peu de temps après mon emménagement ici il était aussi seul et perdu que moi, je l'ai recueilli. On veille l'un sur l'autre…

Nanako regarda autour d'elle. Ce séjour se révéla être vaste et clair. Les plafonds étaient hauts et garnis de superbes moulures caractéristiques des appartements parisiens de la fin du XVIIIème siècle, qui couraient tout autour de la pièce, fières d'arborer leur arabesques, fleurs et coquillages. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, et la pièce ne comportait qu'un seul et unique miroir baroque, Nanako sourit de ce constat. Sans surprise, un piano droit noir et brillant se détachait de ce fond blanc immaculé. La nouvelle venue s'en approcha, près de l'imposant instrument, se trouvait une bibliothèque dans lesquelles étaient soigneusement rangées et classées des partitions. Reï pouvait donc faire preuve d'ordre quand elle le voulait.

\- Voilà mon chez moi… » Déclara simplement la propriétaire.

Nanako poursuivi sa visite, pour ce qui était du reste de la pièce, le désordre était désespérément à l'image de celui rencontré dans le vestibule. Des vêtements, auxquels venaient s'ajouter des livres et autres objets hétéroclites qui avaient été laissés là sur tables, sièges et étagères… Cet appartement disposait d'une cuisine ouverte qui attira tout de suite Nanako. Elle fit la moue lorsqu'elle découvrit que la vaisselle n'avait visiblement pas été faite depuis quelques jours. Elle repensa à l'alimentation très personnelle de Reï, et la manière dont elle, Nanako l'avait initiée aux plaisirs de la table.

\- D'habitude c'est mieux rangé… » Répéta la jeune femme blonde, rougissante.  
\- Ce n'est rien… » Répondit pensivement Nanako.  
\- Je vais mettre ta valise dans ta chambre, mets-toi à l'aise…  
\- Ma chambre… ?  
\- Oui, il y a deux chambres ici, j'ai préparé la chambre d'ami spécialement pour toi ! Et cette pièce-là EST mieux rangée, j'ai fait un effort, rien que pour toi…  
\- Oh, merci…  
\- Mais n'ouvre surtout pas les placards ! » Recommanda Reï avec un air sérieux.  
\- Comment… ?  
\- Je plaisante ! » Lança la musicienne.

Nanako n'en revenait pas de voir Reï plaisanter. Mais après tout, elle l'avait connue un peu « comme ça », peu avant son départ d'Osaka.  
Elle suivit Reï dans un étroit couloir, le parquet authentiquement Haussmannien craquait sous leurs pas, Reï ne pouvant pas la voir, elle tenta d'observer de plus près ses fameux tatouages, elle crut voir des, roses, et quelque chose de long qui semblait s'enrouler autour de son bras… « Mais qu'est-ce que… » Pensa-t-elle plus qu'intriguée. Quand Reï s'arrêta et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait pas mentit. La chambre était dans un état d'ordre et de propreté irréprochables. Décorée de manière simple, sans fioritures, mais la pièce avait réellement quelque chose d'accueillant.

\- Je te prête mon ventilateur, si précieux ces derniers jours. Installe-toi ! Moi, je vais prendre une douche, je suis toute poisseuse… Et je ne dois pas sentir très bon… Si tu veux, il y a des boissons fraîches dans le frigo, de vraies boissons d'importation, pour, toutes droit venues du Japon, que tu ne sois pas dépaysée… Atrocement chères d'ailleurs. » Commenta-t-elle comme pour elle-même.  
\- Merci… » Répondit timidement Nanako.

Reï s'éclipsa. Nanako pesta contre elle-même. Comme elle avait dû sembler grossière avec toutes ces réponses succinctes alors que Reï était si chaleureuse et hospitalière en plus, elle avait tenté d'observer ses tatouages à la dérobée, pourvu qu'elle ne s'en soit pas aperçue... Elle semblait tellement mieux, même si certaines choses ne changeaient pas, comme son incompétence quant aux tâches ménagères… Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'elle trouva très confortable, et contempla le plafond tout en songeant à sa vie laissée là-bas au Japon, à lui, qui, sans surprise, ne lui manquait guère, à ses parents, inquiets, et à Tomoko. Tomoko justement, elle la revoyait, comme si c'était hier, d'ailleurs c'était hier, ou demain…. Ce sacré décalage horaire… Celle-ci, suspicieuse l'avait prise à part avant son embarquement pour la France et lui avait dit.

\- Et si tu retombais amoureuse d'elle ? Comment crois-tu que tes parents vont le prendre ? Et Kazuma, tu y as pensé ?  
\- … » Nanako ne savait quoi répondre.  
\- Bon, celui-là ça ne sera pas plus mal qu'il sorte de ta vie. » Tomoko n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et ne se gênait jamais pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.  
\- Tomoko… ? » Se scandalisa l'intéressée.  
\- Je suis sérieuse Nanako ! Tu mérites mieux ! Il est tellement…. Enfin tu sais bien de quoi je parle… Bon écris-moi, non téléphone-moi quand tu arrives ! » Frétilla la jeune femme.

Reï ôta ses vêtements avec une moue de dégout. Ils étaient si collants qu'elle avait l'impression d'enlever des bas. Enfin, elle supposa que c'était ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ce cas-là. Reï n'était guère amatrice de genre d'artifice trop « fille ». Elle jeta négligemment ses effets sur le panier à linge déjà plein à craquer. Ledit tas ne tarda pas du reste à vaciller et à choir dans un bruissement qui fit soupirer la jeune femme. Elle détestait faire la lessive et tout ce que ça impliquait. Elle pénétra dans la baignoire, et tourna le robinet d'eau froide, et rien que lui.

Nanako était finalement arrivée en France. Elle avait tellement changé, tellement embellit. Quand elle l'avait rencontrée cinq ans plus tôt, elle était une jeune fille charmante, mais ça n'était pas son apparence qui l'avait le plus touchée. C'était sa bienveillance. Elle se remémora ce jour où Nanako s'était détachée, de la masse des personnes qui ne lui importait pas.

Ce jour, proche de celui de la rentrée, le premier jour de l'atelier d'arrangement floral. Fukiko l'avait invitée à y participer. Reï avait naïvement cru que cette demande était sincère et s'y était rendue, sans trop savoir ce qu'on attendait d'elle. D'ailleurs elle ne connaissait rien à l'Ikebana, même si elle admirait ceux qui maîtrisaient cet art.

Alors elle s'était prise à s'imaginer que Fukiko avait eu une révélation pendant les vacances scolaires, qu'elle était décidée à lui donner de l'attention. Au lieu de cela, au moment où Reï s'y attendait le moins, elle avait laissé « malencontreusement » tomber un pique fleurs juste au-dessus de sa main droite. La douleur avait été épouvantable mais rien comparé à la douleur psychique qu'elle ressentit. Et bien que connaissant parfaitement sa sœur, Reï avait réussi à être étonnée d'un geste aussi malveillant. Elle s'était levée d'un bon, la main sanguinolente, avait tendu un mouchoir à l'assaillante, l'avait exhortée à la soigner. Ce à quoi, cette dernière avait commandé, en guise de réponse, à une de ses serviles suivantes anonymes de le faire à sa place, montrant ainsi à Reï qu'elle n'était rien qu'un jouet pour elle.  
Reï avait alors renouvelé sa demande. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, que Fukiko saisisse cette occasion de lui montrer qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compassion pour elle, qu'elle avait une petite importance, si elle le faisait, si elle pansait sa blessure, Reï lui aurait tout pardonné sur le champ.

C'est à ce moment précis que Nanako, munie de la trousse de soins arrachée des mains de « Lady quelque chose » surgit naïvement vers elle. Fukiko, autoritaire, lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire. Mariko effrayée, avait tenté de l'en dissuader, « Non, Nanako, ne … » Elle avait hésité, et finalement avait bravé l'injonction de la Grande Miya-sama, au grand étonnement de la blessée. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un, excepté Kaoru, tenir tête, ou simplement ne pas craindre sa sœur. Reï observa éberluée, Nanako la soigner, elle jetait de temps à autres, un regard glacial sur sa sœur qui bouillonnait intérieurement qu'on ose contester son autorité. Les gestes de Nanako étaient doux, parfois elle levait la tête, la regardait, pleine de compassion. A son contact, Reï senti sa colère et sa douleur s'atténuer. Ainsi, de la bouche de la petite Mariko, elle avait appris qu'elle s'appelait Nanako… Cette petite jeune fille avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial, et lui rappelait quelqu'un, ou plutôt, quelque chose…

Ce geste de compassion des plus spontanés avait touché Reï jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Bien qu'impressionnante, la blessure avait été heureusement superficielle. Pourtant Reï avait conservé le bandage plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne franchement crasseux. Ce détail avait intrigué Kaoru au point qu'elle l'interroge à ce sujet.

\- Tu portes encore ce bandage ? Tu as toujours mal ?  
\- Non… » Avait répondu la sylphide avec le laconisme qui la caractérise.

Sans plus d'explication, Kaoru avait supposé que c'était là une tentative aussi pathétique que vaine de faire culpabiliser Fukiko. En réalité, Reï avait conservé le pansement comme on conserve un présent aussi précieux qu'inattendu. Reï était aimée des jeunes filles de l'établissement, mais aucune d'entre elle ne l'abordait jamais en premier. Non seulement Nanako l'avait fait, mais elle l'avait fait à l'occasion d'un geste de compassion, un acte désintéressé. L'autre personne à lui témoigner tant de bienveillance était Kaoru. Mais Kaoru n'était guère partisane de la manière douce. Et c'était précisément de cela dont Reï avait besoin, de chaleur, de tendresse physique, dont elle avait tant manqué depuis le suicide de sa mère.

Reï sorti de la baignoire et s'enroula d'une serviette de toilette qu'elle noua sur le dessus de sa poitrine. Elle se rendit dans le séjour tout en se frictionnant les cheveux. Elle trouva Nanako en arrêt devant une guitare, elle n'avait pas entendu Reï arriver, sa démarche féline était passée inaperçue.

\- Tu regardes ma guitare, hein ?  
\- Heu, oui je n'avais pas le souvenir que tu jouais de ce genre de guitare… C'est une guitare électrique ? » Dit-elle en se retournant.

Elle découvrit Reï, « habillée » de sa simple serviette de bain, les cheveux humides, ses épaules délicates dénudées, elle put constater que les tatouages qui couraient sur son bras gauche se prolongeaient sur son épaule, et que le tatouage le plus haut, représentait des lys blancs. Embarrassée par cette vision, Nanako détourna le regard.  
La jeune femme à demi-nue, d'un geste ample et assuré s'empara de l'instrument et commença à mimer quelques accords :

\- Cet objet, là, vois-tu, est mon bien le plus précieux, et pas en raison de son prix… Veux-tu que je te raconte ? » Demanda-t-elle avec cette voix si caractéristique, qui avait charmé Nanako dès leur première rencontre.  
\- Bien sûr ! » Répondit Nanako avec conviction.  
\- C'est Kaoru qui me l'a offerte. Quand tu es partie… » Nanako baissa la tête. « Je sais bien que ça n'était pas ta décision, ne fais pas cette tête ! » Dit-elle doucement. « Donc, tu étais partie, j'étais au plus mal, de la manière dont tu m'as connue à une certaine époque… A ajouter à cela, l'annonce du départ de Kaoru pour l'Allemagne… Non, en fait je n'avais jamais été aussi mal… » Corrigea Reï d'une voix dynamique. « Kaoru a beaucoup culpabilisé, et la veille de son départ, elle est passée me dire au revoir, et me l'a offerte, toutes ses économies y sont passées… Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit, et bien que je savais déjà jouer de la guitare classique, ça m'accaparerait sans doute un certain temps… Seulement elle ne savait pas qu'elle nécessitait aussi l'achat d'un ampli pour pouvoir entendre quelque chose. » Se remémora Reï en souriant. « Alors j'en acheté un… Ça et un casque, pour ne pas me faire détester de mes voisins. Et le défi de cet apprentissage, m'a aidée à passer le cap de votre absence avant que je ne décide de venir ici poursuivre mes études supérieures. »  
\- Le piano, le violon, la flute, la guitare… Tu as toujours été douée pour la musique… Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la musique rock ?  
\- Je m'y suis mise en même temps que la guitare électrique. Il y a beaucoup plus de points communs qu'on imagine entre la musique rock et la musique classique… Beaucoup de ces musiciens ont une formation classique, tu sais… Et puis, ça m'aide énormément à extérioriser certains sentiments et penchants destructeurs qui existent encore en moi… C'est en quelque sorte une thérapie… » Nanako eut une expression triste. « Mais je vais bien mieux » Affirma Reï.  
\- Tu rejoueras du piano pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras… » Sourit l'intéressée, séductrice.  
\- Cet appartement est vraiment superbe ! » Soupira Nanako en regardant autour d'elle.  
\- Oui, j'ai pu me l'offrir, suite au décès de « Monsieur Ichinomiya »… Mon « père »… » Elle prononça ce dernier mot avec une ironie non dissimulée. « Etant illégitime, je n'aurais pas dû toucher quoi que ce soit de l'héritage mirifique des Ichinomiya, mais Takashi m'a cédé une partie de sa part, considérant que c'était injuste, Fukiko était folle de rage… Cela n'a pas arrangé son triste état… » Son visage s'assombrit à ces mots. Puis changea d'expression. « Je suis toujours en contact avec Takashi, lui et Mariko sont mariés maintenant, tu sais…  
\- Oui… Mariko n'a jamais accepté pour nous… » Commenta tristement Nanako  
\- Je sais… Il n'y a pas qu'elle… J'ai été surprise que mon frère, lui, prenne aussi bien mes « inclinaisons ». Bref… Ensuite j'ai obtenu mon diplôme d'études secondaires et suis venue ici à Paris, où j'étudie la musicologie, c'est passionnant, j'adore ce que je fais… Et je travaille, j'ai parfois des contrats comme musicienne de studio, ce n'est pas toujours évident quand on est une femme, mais je commence à être connue…  
\- Vraiment ? Et on te voit à la télé ?  
\- Non, je suis musicienne de studio » Sourit la jeune femme blonde. « C'est-à-dire que je joue pour des personnes très connues lorsqu'elles enregistrent des disques. Mais ça me plait de ne pas être exposée. » Conclu-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

Elle croisa les jambes, la serviette remonta jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses fuselées. Nanako rougit.  
Son pied battait une mesure imaginaire alors qu'elle tapotait le coussin pour inviter Nanako à la rejoindre.

\- Et toi, raconte-moi ! Qu'as-tu fait ces dernières années ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?  
\- Et bien après avoir quitté Seiran, j'ai continué le lycée bien sûr, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et décidé d'entamer des études de français. Je n'en avais pas conscience sur le moment, mais, je pense que c'était pour moi une manière de t'avoir près de moi. » Avoua la jeune femme. Reï sourit.  
\- Les amours… ? » Nanako fut quelque peu surprise du caractère direct de la question. Mais après tout elles avaient un « passé commun » qui donnaient à Reï le droit de lui poser la question.  
\- Pas en ce moment, rien de sérieux… » La réponse lui échappa comme un automatisme. Elle en fut la première surprise. Inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas parler de lui, Reï suspecta quelque chose mais ne dit rien. . « Tu joues toujours au basket ? » Questionna Nanako, voulant changer de sujet. « J'ai vu une photo de toi avec une équipe sur le mur »  
\- Oui, je joue dans l'équipe de mon université. On se défend bien…  
\- Oh, j'oubliais, je dois appeler Tomoko, j'ai promis de lui téléphoner quand j'arriverai. Je dois aussi appeler mes parents.  
\- Et Kaoru…  
\- Kaoru oui… C'est grâce à elle que je suis là… » Dit Nanako pensive en jetant un regard discret vers sa légèrement vêtue hôte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

\- Il ne doit être pas loin d'une heure du matin à Osaka, tu es sûre que ça ira ?  
\- Oui… Tomoko sera au contraire inquiète si je ne la réveille pas, quant à mes parents ça m'étonnerait qu'ils dorment. « Et Kazuma, je l'appelle ? » Pensa-t-elle. «Il déteste être réveillé. Même pour des raisons comme celle-ci… Et puis si je l'appelle devant Reï, elle va vouloir savoir qui c'est. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui pour le moment. Tomoko se chargera bien de lui dire que je suis arrivée à bon port…  
\- Tu es sure que ça va ? » Demanda Reï en voyant Nanako si songeuse.  
\- Oh… Oui, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout… » Prétexta-t-elle.  
\- Je comprends… sourit Reï. « Je te fais un café frappé ? ». Proposa-t-elle.  
\- Avec plaisir ! » Répondit Nanako avec entrain.  
\- Je vais m'habiller d'abord... Je te laisse, le téléphone est là… L'indicatif pour le Japon c'est le 00 81…  
\- Reï ?  
\- Humm ?  
\- Merci d'être si attentionnée… » Glissa doucement Nanako.  
\- De rien…Poupée-chan… » Gazouilla Reï avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser dans une pièce voisine.

« Poupée-chan »… C'était ainsi que Reï l'appelait. Et ce, avant même que leur relation ne commence. Surnommée ainsi en raison de sa ressemblance avec son alter-ego, une poupée de porcelaine cédée par Fukiko, qui ne quittait jamais sa chambre et veillait silencieusement sur ses nuits. Elle avait comme qui dirait pris vie en la personne de Nanako, et veillait sur elle de manière autrement plus active, parfois invasive même, sourit Reï en y repensant, mais la raison de cet acharnement à vouloir son bien était tout simplement l'amour, et il avait fallu à l'une, comme à l'autre, quelques mois pour s'en rendre compte.

Tomoko fut la personne que Nanako appela. Cette dernière décrocha presque immédiatement, signe qu'elle attendait sans doute impatiemment près du téléphone.  
Directement, faisant fi des lieux communs sur le décalage horaire et la nourriture servie à bord des avions, elle aborda le sujet de ses retrouvailles avec Reï.

\- Comment va Reï ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en la voyant ? »

Nanako repensa à Reï, il y a quelques minutes, vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain et senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Avant de répondre, elle jeta un œil inquiet en direction de la porte de la pièce dans laquelle Reï avait disparu.

\- Elle va très bien…  
\- Et ?  
\- « Et » quoi ?  
\- Commet tu l'as trouvée, physiquement ?  
\- … » Nanako s'attendait parfaitement à ce genre de question de la part de Tomoko, surtout après la conversation qu'elles avaient eu avant son départ. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et garda le silence.  
\- Allô ? Aaaah fichus appels longue distance ! » S'énerva Tomoko.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas entendue… » Prétexta Nanako  
\- REÏ ! COMMENT L'AS-TU TROUVÉE ? CHANGÉE ? PLUS BELLE OU MOINS BELLE ?

Au même moment, Reï refit son apparition, portant un simple short court et moulant, un débardeur, et de toute évidence, pas de sous-vêtements. Elle marchait toujours avec la même grâce, mais avec une allure plus assurée. Sa silhouette avait légèrement changé elle aussi, elle avait pris quelques kilos qui lui seyaient à merveille, son corps était de manière générale, plus musclé. Nanako, accaparée par cette vision, baissa la main et par la même le combiné duquel on pouvait percevoir la voix nasillarde de Tomoko s'agacer et remettre en cause la qualité des services de télécommunications français. A la question de Tomoko, elle aurait voulu répondre à quel point Reï lui semblait divine, et qu'elle commençait à se demander si son esprit lui jouait des tours ou bien si Reï cherchait à attirer son attention, prétextant la chaleur pour s'habiller comme si elle était prête à aller se coucher.

\- Je te prépare ton « frappé »…Annonça Reï en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine, alors que le regard de Nanako, bien malgré elle, se dirigea vers le postérieur de son hôte.

Nanako porta le téléphone à son oreille. Tomoko ne s'était toujours pas calmée.

\- Oui, tout se passe bien » énonça la jeune femme d'un ton mécanique tout en accompagnant du regard le déplacement de son hôte.  
\- Enfin, tu m'entends à nouveau, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je te demandais si…  
\- Je vais appeler mes parents maintenant, ça risque de faire tard après pour eux, tu comprends... » Elle raccrocha l'appareil sous regard amusé de Reï.

Tomoko ne savait que penser. Cette perturbation sur la ligne semblait bien « opportune ». Non, il n'y a pas de hasard. C'est exactement ce qu'elle craignait qui était en train de se produire. Elle en était certaine… D'ailleurs pourquoi « craindre » que ceci se produise. Pensa-t-elle. Nanako était tellement heureuse lorsque Reï et elle sortaient ensemble. Sa relation avec Kazuma n'avait rien de comparable. Mais ce genre d'union était si atypique, encore si mal accepté, l'un dans l'autre, son amie n'était-elle pas condamnée à souffrir ? Tomoko soupira.

Nanako expédia rapidement le coup de téléphone destiné à ses parents. Au cours de la conversation, son père lui demanda si elle souhaitait qu'ils informent eux-mêmes Kazuma que son arrivée en terre française s'était faite sans encombre.

\- Oh oui s'il te plait ! » Répondit-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Reï pourtant toujours accaparée par sa tâche, leva la tête intriguée. Nanako prit congé et reposa le téléphone. Reï arriva avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction aux lèvres et deux grands verres mouillés de condensation, remplis de café et de glace pilée.

\- Avant c'était toi qui me préparais des choses…  
\- Tu as appris à cuisiner ? » Demanda Nanako en trempant ses lèvres dans la mixture.  
\- Oh non, le café frappé est la seule chose que je réussisse. J'ai bien été obligée d'apprendre à le faire moi-même, ça n'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes des français, même avec une chaleur pareille, ils tiennent à leur café serré et chaud…

Le café était délicieux, frais sans être glacé, ni trop sucré, ni trop amer…  
\- Tu le réussis très bien… » Admit Nanako.  
\- Merci. Alors, tu vas cuisiner pour moi, enfin pour nous, le temps que tu trouves un appartement ? » Sourit Reï.  
\- Tu n'a vraiment pas essayé depuis tout ce temps ?  
\- Non… Les plats tout faits ne sont pas si mauvais, et je respecte la date limite maintenant… » Insinua l'étudiante blonde.  
\- Bien… D'accord je cuisinerai pour toi, à condition que tu fasses un effort pour apprendre, d'accord ? » Fit promettre Nanako d'un ton professoral qui amusa Reï au plus haut point.  
\- Entendu… On commencera par tes sandwichs « BLT » !  
\- Comment ? Même ça, tu ne sais toujours pas ? » S'étonna la nouvelle arrivante.  
\- Non… Les tiens sont toujours meilleurs…  
\- Ils sont encore meilleurs quand on n'attend pas des jours et des jours pour les manger… » insinua Nanako. Le sarcasme fit éclater de rire Reï. Un rire des plus délicieux.

Et là non plus il n'y avait peut-être pas de hasard dans la demande de Reï. Car c'était ce mets que Nanako lui avait préparé et laissé devant la porte de son appartement-prison, et que Reï avait conservé jusqu'au jour où elles avaient séché les cours ensemble.  
C'était aussi ces sandwiches qu'elles avaient dégusté ensemble ce fameux soir, où leur relation devint plus qu'amicale…

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie… Demain soir nous irons à la plage rien que toi et moi. Je te montrerai l'endroit que je préfère. Là où les couchers de soleil sont les plus beaux de la région. »

Nanako avait rendez-vous avec Reï à 15h00 à la gare. Avant cela, elle avait passé du temps avec Tomoko dans un salon de thé, pour ne pas attendre seule, pour dissiper le stress.

\- Je rêve ou tu t'es maquillée ? » S'étonna Tomoko avant même de le saluer.  
\- Non pas du tout… » Rougit l'intéressée.  
\- Je me demande bien ce que tu peux cacher pour refuser d'en parler, même à moi, ton amie d'enfance.  
\- Reste avec moi jusqu'à disons 14h15, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… Ne me demande pas plus d'explications s'il te plait.  
\- Bon… » Se résolut Tomoko.

Récemment, Tomoko avait accepté de couvrir nombre d'absences de Nanako auprès de ses parents. Par amitié, elle respectait la non-envie de son amie de ne pas partager la raison de ses absences inopinées, ses visites mystérieuses. Mais elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas connaitre l'identité de cette personne, un garçon certainement. De toute évidence c'était lui que Nanako comptait voir aujourd'hui. Elle ne l'avait pas questionnée d'avantage alors qu'elles dégustaient thés glacés et pâtisseries sans évoquer à nouveau le sujet. Puis, elle l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la gare, boudeuse. La voyant ainsi Nanako avoua finalement à brûle pourpoint :

\- C'est avec Saint-Just-sama que j'ai rendez-vous !  
\- SAINT-JUST-SAMA ! » S'exclama la jeune fille au point que certaines personnes présentes dans le hall de gare se retournèrent. « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit depuis le début ? Mais qu'allez-vous donc faire là-bas toutes les deux ? ». Nanako gênée d'avoir attiré l'attention sur elle, murmura penaude :  
\- On va juste un peu se promener, pique-niquer (elle désigna le panier quelle portait)… Elle m'a promis de me montrer l'endroit où les couchers de soleil sont les plus beaux de la région.  
\- Oh… » Répondit simplement Tomoko, perplexe. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rendez-vous galant… Jugea Tomoko. Ainsi Nanako en pinçait pour une fille... Après tout ce genre de chose arrivait parfois… « Je peux venir ? » Demanda-t-elle feignant la bêtise.  
\- Tomoko… Je… » Commença Nanako gênée.  
\- Je plaisante ! » S'exclama la jeune lycéenne à queue de cheval en riant. « Mais je suis surprise… Moi j'étais persuadée en te voyant qu'il y avait un rendez-vous avec un garçon là-dessous. »  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être un peu ça... C'est étrange pour moi aussi, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… Mais je suis tellement heureuse, nerveuse, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! » Frétilla Nanako  
\- Je le vois bien… Et je le reconnais, que je trouve cette situation bizarre aussi. Mais comme tu l'as dit, tu es heureuse… » La jeune fille consulta sa montre. « A quelle heure a-t-elle dit qu'elle devait venir déjà ? »  
\- C'est vrai, je commence à m'inquiéter… » Elle regarda autour d'elle avec appréhension, quand son visage s'illumina. « Oh, la voici ! » Reï tout de blanc vêtue, s'avança, éclipsant la masse formée d'anonymes.  
\- Elle n'est pas habillée comme d'habitude… C'est toi qui lui fais cet effet-là ? » Plaisanta Tomoko avant de regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Oh, j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas entendue… »

La jeune femme rejoignit bientôt le couple d'amies.

\- Tomoko… ? » S'étonna Reï, à la fois surprise et embarrassée.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Saint-Just-sama ! J'étais sur le point de partir, Nanako était un peu nerveuse, alors j'ai attendu avec elle. Bien, amusez-vous bien !

Tomoko fit sauter la clé de son antivol de vélo dans sa main avec un sourire espiègle et tourna les talons.

\- Allons-y ! C'est ce train-là. » Fit Reï en pointant du doigt le panneau des départs. « Je suis désolée pour le retard, je suis passée chez le fleuriste pour envoyer des fleurs à Fukiko-sama, et je t'avais pris un bouquet aussi…  
\- Vraiment ? » Rougit Nanako  
\- Oui, mais il m'a échappé des mains, il est passé par-dessus la balustrade du pont en dessous duquel passent les trains là-bas. J'ai essayé de le rattraper, mais je n'ai pas réussi. En plus, un train est passé juste à ce moment-là. Il est tombé, et a fini complètement déchiqueté, je me suis dit, « Wahou ! Ça aurait pu être moi ! » S'exclama Reï, rieuse.  
\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! » S'exclama Nanako horrifiée.  
\- Hé, je suis là… » Rassura la gracile blonde en caressant du doigt la joue de la jeune fille. Elle la regarda de haut en bas. « C'est pour moi que tu t'es apprêtée comme ça ? » Taquina-t-elle.  
\- Oui…  
\- Ça te va bien…  
\- Et toi ? » Osa Nanako  
\- Peut-être bien… » Répondit Reï énigmatique  
\- Je nous ai fait à manger pour ce soir !  
\- Oh, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est une surprise !

Elles prirent place à bord du train, l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé pendant le trajet. Nanako était nerveuse, elle repensait à ce que Tomoko lui avait dit : qu'elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Bien sûr, elle-même s'était posé la question, mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un était déroutant et signalait le caractère inhabituel de la situation… Elle repensa aussi à son ressenti la veille, cette sensation inédite et envoutante, lorsque Reï l'avait enlacée, et cette question : « Est-ce qu'elle me perçoit de la même manière …? ». Et si tout n'était qu'un malentendu ? Quelle idiote elle ferait…

Elle jeta un timide regard vers Reï, qui semblait, comme à son habitude, complètement ailleurs, à cette différence près, qu'elle présentait un visage serein. Était-ce en raison de la manière dont Fukiko-sama avait pris la dissolution de la sororité, et de son discours honnêtement bancal et bateau sur la dignité ? D'ailleurs Reï le lui avait dit hier soir « Je suis heureuse, Fukiko-sama n'a plus besoin de moi, tout ira bien pour elle… ». Ou bien Reï était-elle simplement heureuse d'être ici avec elle ?

Comme bien souvent dans la vie, la vérité se situait entre les deux. Oui, Reï se sentait mieux parce qu'elle avait tenu la promesse faite à sa mère, elle avait pris soin de Fukiko, à sa manière diront certains, et que maintenant, elle savait qu'elle saurait faire face quoiqu'il lui arrive. Mais Reï était aussi tout simplement bien aux côtés de Nanako. Et même si, elle n'avait jamais eu aucune vie amoureuse, elle ne savait pas trop elle non plus quoi attendre de cette journée, elle aussi s'était interrogée sur la nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Nanako. Nanako lui avait bien dit texto qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle, Reï Asaka, faisait-elle partie de ces femmes qui aiment les femmes, où n'était-ce qu'une passade ? Après tout, n'avait-elle pas été toujours à plus d'un titre une fille un peu « à part » ? Aussi longtemps que Reï pouvait se souvenir, sa mère elle aussi avait été considérée comme, et c'était bien peu dire, une originale, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle héritât de cette étiquette. Sans réponse claire, Reï décida d'agir de manière naturelle.

Osaka était une ville immense, mais dans leur petit quartier relativement suburbain où tout le monde se connait, cette étrange enfant et sa mère, une femme célibataire, ne passaient pas inaperçues.

Pour commencer, les riverains scandalisés avaient remarqué que l'année précédant la naissance de cette étrange petite fille aux yeux mauves comme des iris, la nommée Natsumi Asaka, avait déjà été enceinte, enceinte et célibataire, déjà... Le déshonneur, la honte, l'infamie car elle n'avait même pas la respectable justification d'être veuve pour excuser son mode de vie ignoble.

Elle était revenue sans nourrisson de l'hôpital, alors les voisins avides de commérages, avaient dit que l'enfant avait certainement péri. Cet enfant n'était bien entendu autre que Fukiko, et avait été confiée dans le plus grand secret, aux bons soins de la famille Ichinomiya.

L'année suivante, nouveau scandale, puisque cette femme au physique suspicieusement métissé avait récidivé, et vivait seule avec sa petite fille, une autre enfant frappée du sceau de l'illégitimité. Une rumeur répandue par des gens aussi bien informés que mal intentionnés prétendait que Natsumi Asaka était la maitresse entretenue d'un des hommes les plus riches d'Osaka, pour ne pas dire du pays, sans pour autant que le nom des Ichinomiya ne fut impliqué. Pour cette raison, par crainte de quelconques représailles éventuelles, les voisins les évitaient simplement, et ne proféraient jamais à leur encontre d'injure publiquement.

Pour couronner le tout, cette femme habillait cette petite fille blonde comme un garçon. « Un gâchis », déploraient les gens du coin, pour une si jolie enfant… Enfant que ses congénères évitaient, par mimétisme parental. Ainsi Reï vécu une enfance relativement seule aux côtés d'une mère artiste peintre, fantasque et aimante, mais qui contrairement à ce qu'on avait prétendu, n'obligeait pas Reï à s'habiller comme un garçon. C'était Reï elle-même, par goût, ou plutôt par dégout, des frous-frous et autres rubans, qui demanda à sa génitrice de s'habiller ainsi. Requête à laquelle son esprit libre avait répondu positivement.

Chemin faisant, Reï racontait anecdotes ou souvenirs au sujet d'un endroit devant lequel passait leur train. Elle expliquait aussi à Nanako qu'elle et sa mère venaient régulièrement ici, loin des regards pesant du voisinage, dans ce cadre apaisant et inspirant pour son art. Elle effectuait des croquis et esquisses sur un carnet qui ne la quittait jamais, pendant que Reï jouait dans l'eau pure et étincelante, cherchait des coquillages ou lisait tranquillement à ses côtés. Mademoiselle Asaka était en réalité à moitié française, et elle pensait qu'il serait bon pour Reï d'apprendre une langue étrangère très tôt, alors, elle lui parlait français le plus souvent possible. Souvent elles dégustaient des takoyakis pour déjeuner, pour le plus grand plaisir de Reï.

\- Nous arrivons… » Fit Reï en se levant de son siège.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Elles sortirent du train, et ce qui sauta aux yeux de Nanako était qu'on était bien loin du tumulte d'Osaka ; la taille humaine de la gare, les bâtiments au style plus traditionnel, il s'agissait bien d'une petite ville de province. On pouvait déjà apercevoir la mer, vierge de tout cargo. Voguaient simplement çà et là, tranquillement, quelques modestes voiliers.  
\- Je vais te montrer un peu la vieille ville, c'est charmant ! Suis-moi !  
\- D'accord !  
Nanako ne pouvait être plus heureuse, la vieille ville était en effet sublime et calme, l'air marin, les constructions à l'architecture traditionnelle, les arbres, les fleurs, les odeurs, tout était parfait, idyllique, et Reï était un guide touristique hors pair. Elle connaissait recoins et tréfonds des plus typiques et n'était pas avide de commentaires, anecdotes en tous genres, parfois elle narrait quelques fascinantes légendes régionales sur telle fontaine ou tel arbre plusieurs fois centenaire. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle chérisse cet endroit à ce point. De temps à autres, Reï s'enquérait de l'état de Nanako, avait-elle besoin d'une pause ? Avait-elle soif ? Auparavant, Reï n'aurait jamais eu ce genre d'attention, trop obsédée par Fukiko. Si seulement cet état d'esprit pouvait être durable… Pensa Nanako inquiète.  
\- J'aurais dû apporter un appareil photo… » Déplora soudain Nanako.  
\- Nous reviendrons… » Répondit calmement Reï.  
Il faisait chaud, alors qu'elles dégustaient chacune un grand gobelet de mugi-cha bien glacé, assises sur un banc face à la mer, Nanako regarda Reï qui, comme à son habitude en grillait une semblait néanmoins profiter du soleil. Elle avait peu parlé, elle craignait de dire des énormités, ou des banalités qui ennuieraient Reï. Alors elle commença maladroite :  
\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus loquace, je t'en prie, ne crois pas que je m'ennuie…  
\- Je ne crois pas ça… » Coupa Reï d'une voix douce. « Je vois bien que tu te plais ici avec moi… Ça se voit sur ton visage, enfin, il me semble. Il n'est pas utile de jouer les moulins à parole, j'aime être avec toi, j'aime ta compagnie… Et toi, aimes-tu la mienne ? » demanda-t-elle plus grave en tournant son regard améthyste vers elle.  
\- Bien-sûr ! Je passe un après-midi fabuleux. » Confirma Nanako. Reï sourit bascula la tête en arrière.  
\- Alors il est inutile de meubler artificiellement les silences, ils peuvent être aussi beaux que ces paysages. Quand on a ceci devant nous pourquoi parler ? Et puis ça n'est pas fini. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir rejoindre « la plage ». » Annonça-t-elle en regardant sa montre.  
Alors qu'elles marchaient sur la plage, chaussures à la main, Reï remarqua à quel point le sable était doux et agréablement chaud sous ses pieds, avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Elle nota que l'endroit était peu fréquenté, et puisque le physique de Reï était très androgyne, elle estima qu'il n'y avait pas de risque de scandale si elle passait son bras autour du cou de sa jeune amie.  
Le cœur de Nanako se mit à battre plus vite. « Non, ça n'était pas le genre de marque d'affection qui se fait entre simple copines, alors peut-être bien que Reï… ? »  
\- Asseyons-nous ici » Indiqua Reï d'un geste, avant d'ajouter un très inhabituel et enjoué « J'ai faim ! »  
La faim, le plaisir de manger, gouter le simple plaisir d'apprécier l'instant présent, étaient des choses qui ne lui étaient pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.  
Nanako, sorti du panier une nappe qu'elle étala soigneusement sur le sable. Où elles s'installèrent. Nanako déballa les victuailles qu'elle avait préparées avec une attention toue particulière.  
\- Oh, mes sandwiches préférés ! Merci Poupée-chan ! » S'enthousiasma la gracile jeune fille.  
\- Je savais bien que ça te plairait. Tu vas voir ils sont encore meilleurs frais. » Laissa échapper Nanako, avant de se rendre compte de sa bévue.  
Mais Reï rit de bon cœur à cette évocation. En mangeant la première bouchée, celle-ci poussa un gémissement presque sensuel. Elle recommençait à vivre. Toutes ces années de souffrance semblaient prendre fin. Mais pour combien de temps ? Se demanda à nouveau Nanako, inquiète. Surtout si ce bien-être était tributaire de cette maudite Fukiko… Nanako avait appris à la détester. Certes, elle avait été subjuguée par sa beauté faussement angélique, sa prestance, lors de leur première rencontre. Mais elle avait rapidement révisé son opinion depuis « l'incident du pic fleurs » et cette opinion dont il serait une litote de la qualifier de négative, s'était confirmée maintes fois par la suite.  
En particulier, elle l'avait haï comme jamais elle n'avait détesté quiconque lorsqu'elles avaient eu cette altercation dans le couloir de l'immeuble de Reï, quand voyant son emprise malfaisante sur Reï diminuer, elle lui avait sommé de sortir de la vie de sa sœur. Nanako lui avait tenu tête, refusé qu'elle continue de torturer ainsi Reï, d'en faire sa chose. Pour elle, Fukiko n'aimait pas Reï, en aucune manière. Elle aimait posséder, contrôler, les choses, les gens, son monde. Nanako se garda bien de partager cette opinion avec sa Saint-Just-sama adorée et si elle avait appris une seule chose à Seiran, c'était que le diable se dissimulait bel et bien sous une apparence innocente et douce.  
\- Regarde ! » s'exclama Reï.  
Le spectacle débuta, par chance le ciel était limpide de soir-là. Les teintes rosées d'abord firent leur entrée, rose comme une explosion de fleurs de cerisiers qui ne résistèrent pas longtemps, brûlées par les nuances orangées, chaudes et glorieuses, captivantes comme de l'or, qui à leur tour s'éclipsèrent noyées dans un mauve des plus apaisants. Cette guerre chromatique semblait avoir pour but d'élire qui serait la favorite de l'astre royal déclinant pour lui souhaiter une bonne et sereine nuit, et lui, pourtant, indifférent à ce ballet chatoyant, petit à petit avait cédé à l'irrésistible appel de l'océan. Un spectacle aussi rayonnant et fugace que le bien être de Reï ?  
Nanako s'allongea avec hésitation, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Reï.  
\- C'est « l'endroit », n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Nanako sérieuse.  
\- Oui… » Répondit Reï dans un souffle infiniment triste.  
\- Tu peux en parler si tu le souhaites… »  
Reï caressa les cheveux de Nanako. Après quelques minutes, sa respiration se fit plus irrégulière, tremblante.  
\- Ou bien même pleurer si ça peut te soulager… » Continua Nanako sur la pointe des pieds.  
\- Dans quel but… ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé hier soir.» Soupira tristement Reï.  
\- Tu n'as fait que l'évoquer. Ecoute, je ne pourrai pas effacer ton passé, ni t'en guérir, ça me dépasse de trop, mais je pourrais t'aider à porter ton fardeau.  
\- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… » Ironisa amèrement Reï.  
\- Hein ? » Fit Nanako interloquée en se redressant. « Ah Kaoru c'est ça ? »  
\- Oui… Qui d'autre… » Sourit Reï.  
\- Et tu lui en as parlé à elle ?  
\- Non, pas dans l'immédiat. Quand elle me l'a proposé, en guise de réponse j'ai avalé deux cachets de Tranxène et je me suis éclipsée. Elle était furieuse. » Répondit Reï en grimaçant de malaise.  
Nanako reposa sa tête sur les genoux de Reï, qui s'empara doucement de sa main et commença à la serrer. Alors que les premières étoiles s'allumaient telles des bougies, une à une dans le ciel devenu violet, elle commença faiblement :  
\- Mais il a pu m'arriver lors d'un moment d'égarement de lui en parler… Il y a peu de chose que Kaoru ignore à mon sujet, tu sais. Mais ça n'est pas la même relation que celle que j'ai avec toi si ça peut te rassurer… » Nanako pouvait entendre que Reï souriait en prononçant ces mots.  
Un silence pesant s'installa.  
\- C'est difficile pour moi… Oui. Tu as bien deviné… C'est ici que ma mère s'est noyée volontairement, sous mes yeux. » Confirma-t-elle. Ses paroles étaient hésitantes, ses phrases entrecoupées de sanglots habilement étouffés. « Ma mère ne supportait plus d'être « l'autre femme », elle ne supportait plus que je ne puisse bénéficier des mêmes chances que Fukiko, du rejet dont je faisais l'objet que je porte avec elle le poids des conséquences de ses actes. Elle n'assumait plus ses choix de vie et les regards qui vont avec, sa liberté lui coûtait de plus en plus… Fukiko lui manquait aussi, il lui pesait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire qu'elle était sa seule unique et véritable mère, de lui donner de l'affection comme elle le faisait avec moi… Elle se demandait constamment quel genre de jeune fille elle serait devenue si elle l'avait élevée seule avec moi. » Reï cessa son récit un instant, avant de reprendre, la gorge serrée :  
« Avant de « partir », elle m'a demandé de veiller sur Fukiko et a disparu petit à petit dans la mer, lors d'une belle soirée comme celle-ci. »  
\- J'ai du mal à simplement imaginer à quel point ça dû être difficile. Je n'ai pas de mots pour…  
\- J'aime venir ici parfois, c'est à la fois ici que j'ai vécu les moments les plus agréables de mon existence, et aussi le moment le plus cruel… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse… J'étais désespérée, impuissante… Elle m'a laissée toute seule… Avec ce poids bien trop lourd… Elle n'avait pas le droit ! »  
Le visage de Reï était désormais inondé de larmes. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Nanako s'était à nouveau relevée et l'avait entourée de ses minces et dérisoires bras protecteurs auxquels Reï se raccrocha néanmoins.  
\- Suite à ça, il a été question que j'emménage chez les Ichinomiya, qu'ils m'adoptent… Et en suite… Il y a eu ce pacte… »  
\- Pacte ? » S'inquiéta Nanako.  
\- Fukiko-sama m'a proposé que l'on « parte » ensemble à notre tour. Elle disait qu'elle aimait ma compagnie, mais qu'on risquait de nous séparer à nouveau puisque nous n'avions pas la même mère, car c'était ce qu'elle croyait à l'époque.  
\- Mais toi tu le savais….  
\- Oui…. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, lui infliger la peine et l'humiliation de savoir qu'elle était aussi une enfant illégitime. Elle aurait perdu son incomparable dignité…  
\- Tu te trompes » pensa Nanako, sa dignité n'est qu'illusion, il n'y a que chez elle orgueil, arrogance, et pour seul amour que celui de son ego hyper-trophié. puisses-tu un jour t'en rendre compte…  
\- De plus, je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais, j'étais très jeune, et seule au monde. La mort m'importait peu. J'avais besoin d'un amour inconditionnel, à la vie à la mort, qui durerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Comme l'amour que je pensais que ma mère me portait. Alors quand Fukiko m'a proposé cette union éternelle… Elle m'a coupé le poignet droit elle-même, en jurant de faire de même sur le sien… Ensuite mes souvenirs sont assez vagues… Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne m'avait pas suivie… Les Ichinomiya ont renoncé à m'adopter, et m'ont installée bien à l'écart de Fukiko, là où je ne pourrais pas exercer de mauvaise influence sur elle, avaient-ils prétexté. En y repensant, comment j'aurais pu m'intégrer dans cette famille pétrie de conservatisme et snob… ? Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai attendu qu'elle revienne, et qu'elle tienne sa promesse, que l'on parte ensemble. C'est l'explication de ce qu'il s'est passé la fois où je t'ai prise pour elle, lorsque tu étais venue me voir dans la tour de l'horloge. Qu'avais-je à perdre ? Je pensais que c'était ça aimer quelqu'un, d'accepter de mourir si elle nous le demandait, de tout accepter… Et la vie m'importait tellement peu… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir infligée cette peur, de t'avoir entrainée là-dedans Poupée-chan.  
\- Je t'ai déjà pardonné, Saint-Just-sama. Sinon je ne serais pas là. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.  
\- Tout de même, ça en aurait fait fuir plus d'une… Mais pas toi… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
\- Tu sais bien pourquoi je l'ai fait…  
\- Oui… » Sourit Reï. « Grâce au destin qui nous a mises dans le même bus toi et moi, je pense avoir découvert encore un autre type d'amour, non, le véritable amour, bien qu'inhabituel. Mais pour une autre raison.  
Et grâce à Kaoru, j'ai découvert le véritable amour fraternel, et je me rends compte seulement maintenant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le rapport que j'entretenais avec Fukiko. Pauvre Kaoru… Quelle patience elle a pu avoir avec moi… J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. De vous avoir… Un long silence vînt ponctuer cette mise à plat qui l'avait visiblement éprouvée. « Nous devrions rentrer, il se fait tard. »  
Reï aida Nanako à ranger les affaires dans le panier. Elle lui toucha le bras accidentellement.  
\- Tu es frigorifiée… Tu as froid ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » S'inquiéta la sylphide.  
\- Je n'ai juste pas pensé à prendre de veste, et je ne voulais pas t'interrompre avec une chose aussi triviale alors que tu m'ouvrais ton cœur.  
Reï ôta la sienne et d'un geste auguste en recouvra les frêles épaules de Nanako. « Le genre de choses que l'on voit au cinéma » pensa cette dernière.  
Dans le train presque vide qui les remmenait vers Osaka, alors qu'elles se tenaient debout face à la porte vitrée du wagon, Reï osa enlacer à nouveau Nanako.  
\- Tu sais, je pense que l'on pourrait à l'avenir faire à nouveau ce type de sortie, ensemble, rien que toi et moi… » Proposa Reï.  
\- Oh oui ! » s'emballa Nanako.  
\- Tu pourrais venir à la maison aussi, je pourrais t'aider pour les révisions, et tu m'apprendras à cuisiner…  
Pendant le trajet du retour, elles eurent les mêmes interrogations silencieuses. Comment devaient elles se considérer l'une par rapport à l'autre désormais ? Cela avait tout d'une relation amoureuse, malgré leur nature identique, alors condamné au secret et ou à la souffrance ?  
Elles arrivèrent à la gare d'Osaka. Les lieux étaient désert. Un petit vent frais soufflait. Au loin, la sirène d'une voiture de police retentit. Nanako sursauta.  
\- Je te raccompagne chez toi, ne t'en fais pas… On passe d'abord chez moi, j'ai dû perdre mon briquet sur la plage, je ne le trouve plus… » Fit Reï en tapotant ses poches.  
En entrant dans le studio de Reï, Nanako se rendit compte que le ménage avait été fait très récemment. Oui, Reï avait fait le ménage dans son appartement comme dans sa vie.  
Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers la salle de bains. Son attention se fixa sur un flacon de parfum posé sur une tablette. Elle s'approcha doucement. Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite, craignant d'être surprise elle saisit précautionneusement le flacon. Le secret de la mystérieuse « odeur masculine » de Reï était dévoilé. Un flacon d'une eau de toilette française. « Héritage – Guerlain », un psychanalyste aurait bien des choses à redire sur le choix d'un parfum affublé d'un tel nom… Pansa-t-elle. Nanako ôta le bouchon, et s'en vaporisa une petite giclée sur l'intérieur du poignet qu'elle huma. Oui, c'était bien l'odeur si caractéristique de Saint-Just-sama, l'odeur de tabac en moins. Reï était entrée dans la pièce sans que Nanako s'en aperçût. Nanako sursauta, penaude, elle commença en bafouillant :  
\- Pardon, je voulais juste… Avoir ton odeur sur moi, pour cette nuit.  
\- Voici un petit quelque chose d'autre que tu pourrais emmener avec toi…  
Sans même lui laisser le temps de formuler une réponse, Reï prit doucement le visage de Nanako dans ses mains et posa doucement, chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur contact était doux électrisant, paralysant, envoutant, vertigineux comme un tour de montagne russes. Ce baiser sembla durer une délicieuse éternité. Le baiser qu'elle avait attendu, désiré avec culpabilité la veille, quand Reï l'avait invitée et enlacée, elle venait de l'obtenir, il venait de sceller leur relation ambiguë, et de lui donner un nom.  
Reï recula son visage de celui de Nanako, incertaine, elle la consulta du regard. Nanako avait pour elle les yeux de Chimène.  
\- Saint-Just-sama… » Murmura-t-elle faiblement, sans dessus-dessous, et d'une voix étouffée.  
\- Allons, avec ce que je viens de te faire, tu peux m'appeler Reï…


	6. Chapter 6

[center]Chapitre 6[/center]

« Décidément je n'ai pas fini de me distinguer… » Pensa Reï allongée sur le dos dans son lit en fixant un point imaginaire dans l'obscurité… « Me voilà lesbienne… » Prononça-t-elle à voix haute. Cette constatation qui en aurait déboussolée plus d'une, la fit rire.

Puis, elle se remémora une anecdote lointaine qui lui était arrivée il y a bien longtemps. Oui, elle devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans, elle fréquentait cette aire de jeux pour enfants, non loin de l'endroit où elle et Nanako étaient il y a quelques heures à peine. Elle avait fait la connaissance de cette petite fille du même âge qu'elle, Miho. Comme elle aimait jouer avec cette petite camarade…

Elle avait de grands yeux noirs brillants, très expressifs. La première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, elle avait pris Reï pour un garçon, et Reï, sans trop savoir pourquoi sur le moment, la laissa le croire. Elle avait même prétendu s'appeler Gôki, pour mieux la conforter sa confusion. Elle et Miho passaient beaucoup de leurs samedi après-midi ensemble. De manière récurrente, Reï jouait le valeureux bushi secrètement amoureux de l'épouse de son Shogun incarnée par Miho. L'issue de leurs scénarios épiques était presque immanquablement tragique.  
Madame Asaka surveillait toujours Reï de loin et ne s'aperçu nullement de son petit manège. Quant à la mère de Miho, elle se tenait éloignée de cette femme qui « n'était pas du coin ».

Le mensonge de Reï passait comme une lettre à la poste jusqu'au jour où par hasard, Miho entendit la mère de Göki/Reï s'adresser à elle au féminin. L'enfant, outrée d'avoir été ainsi dupée, ne voulut plus jamais jouer avec Reï. Et ce fût pour Reï, son seul et unique chagrin d'amour, tout aussi « chagrin d'amour de bac à sable » qu'il fut. Même le plus courageux des bushi plie sous le vent de la colère maternelle, effectivement, Madame Asaka, pourtant bien mal placée pour lui faire la morale, ne se priva pas de lui passer un savon au doux parfum d'hypocrisie sur à quel point il était vilain de mentir.

Ainsi, cette inclinaison envers les sujets de même sexe ne datait pas d'hier pour Reï. Mais depuis cet épisode, plus rien, plus personne. Les garçons l'indifféraient royalement et elle ne s'en était jamais inquiétée. Reï ne tarda pas à s'endormir tranquillement, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres.  
Nanako fixait elle aussi le même point imaginaire au plafond de sa chambre. Elle, n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec cette idée de relation saphique, pourtant elle avait bien désiré ce baiser, et ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant celui-ci était si merveilleux… Qu'allait-elle dire à Tomoko demain ? Elle allait forcément la questionner sur le sujet et se douterait forcément de quelque chose. Non, Tomoko ne la jugerai pas… Elle pourrait s'ouvrir à elle. Une autre question la tourmentait, comment devait-elle se comporter maintenant vis-à-vis de Reï en public? En tous les cas elle découvrit que désormais, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne raconterait pas à Oniisama…

[center]**********[/center]

20 juillet 1996

Nanako rêveuse et surtout fatiguée, sirotait son frappé aux côtés de Reï tout aussi songeuse, qui tout à coup sursauta.

\- Et Kaoru ! On ne l'a pas appelée ! » Nanako reposa aussitôt son verre d'un geste ferme.  
\- Oh oui, tu as raison ! » S'agita la brunette.  
\- Elle va nous faire une scène ! » Affirma Reï avec conviction.  
\- Tu as peur de Kaoru maintenant ? » S'amusa Nanako.  
\- Ça n'est pas drôle, tu sais à quel point elle est impressionnante quand elle élève la voix ! Et puis, elle est pénible avec sa manie de sermonner !

Kaoru réprimanda en effet les deux amies de l'avoir fait attendre, sans élever trop la voix toutefois. Elle était rassurée que Nanako soit là, en un seul morceau. Reï lui fit remarquer qu'elle s'attendait à une tempête verbale, ce à quoi celle qui se faisait jadis appeler Kaoru no Kimi répondit :

\- A vrai dire, j'ai un petit service à te demander et une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer…  
\- Quoi ? Tu es encore enceinte ? » Lança Reï, mutine.  
\- Hé, comment ça encore ?  
\- Ah, ah, ah, ah…. Non rien, « Kaoru-no-kimi épouse bien rangée »…  
\- Reï… (Soupir) Tu verras bien si c'est ça… En tous les cas, Takehiko doit participer à une conférence internationale à Paris pour son travail et je me suis demandée si…  
\- Si vous pouviez dormir chez moi…  
\- Oui… S'il te plait, en plus ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues toi et moi… Et puis on verra Nanako aussi. Je sais que tu n'as que deux chambres, ça ira ?  
\- Oui, j'ai toujours le lit parapluie d'Eva, toi et Takehiko pourrez prendre la chambre d'amis.  
\- Mais Nanako ? » Demanda Kaoru.  
\- Nanako pourra avoir le canapé, ou bien dormir avec moi… » Suggéra Reï provocatrice.  
Nanako s'en étrangla littéralement. Elle hoquetait, toussotait, s'étouffait.  
\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? » Questionna Kaoru dubitative.  
\- Rien, juste Nanako qui s'étrangle avec son café, elle vient de tout recracher sur mon canapé qui n'avait pas besoin de ça, tu es sur haut-parleur. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Dans combien de temps vous arrivez ?  
\- Trois semaines… Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? » Kaoru semblait vraiment embarrassée de demander un service,  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, je te dois bien ça… » Affirma Reï avec un large sourire. « Et cette nouvelle ? ».  
\- Tu verras quand nous serons là…

Après avoir raccroché, Reï éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Pourquoi cette réaction à la simple idée de dormir avec moi ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois pourtant. » Nanako rougit et ne sut que répondre.  
\- Je suis désolée pour ton canapé… » Bafouilla-t-elle sincèrement confuse.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comptais le changer prochainement… Il a vu pire, crois-moi…

Reï alla chercher de quoi nettoyer un peu le pauvre canapé moucheté de tâches marron. Elle tapota, frotta le tissu, avec pour effet d'empirer les dégâts. Elle afficha une moue dépitée et abandonna. Elle s'assit face à son invitée, remplia les jambes contre sa poitrine et s'adressa à elle doucement.

\- Demain on commence les visites ou bien tu préfères te reposer ?  
\- Oh non, j'ai hâte de visiter la ville ! J'en rêve depuis si longtemps. Et si tu es toujours le guide que tu étais quand… » Elle semblait chercher ses mots. « nous étions ensemble… »

Nanako avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec nostalgie et la légère tristesse qu'elle implique. Reï resta quelques secondes immobile à observer Nanako. Elle avait gardé cette spontanéité, cette fraicheur qui lui plaisait tant chez elle, à vrai dire, elle lui plaisait même davantage, son physique plus mature, cette féminité… Est-ce qu'elle partageait toujours le même penchant ? Elle était restée étrangement évasive sur sa vie sentimentale de ces dernières années et actuelle. Etait-elle « rentrée dans le rang de la normalité » ?

Se sentant observée, Nanako releva les yeux vers son hôte, et ce regard améthyste hypnotique posé sur elle, acheva de réveiller une évidence qu'elle avait soigneusement refoulée. Reï l'attirait, indéniablement, irrémédiablement, bien plus fort, bien plus intimement que par le passé.  
Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?  
\- Comment ? » Demanda Nanako désorientée.  
\- Quel monument veux-tu visiter ? » Précisa Reï.  
\- La tour Eiffel bien sûr !  
\- Je m'en serais doutée ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Que veux-tu pour diner ? »  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… » Hésita Nanako.  
\- Oh, non. » Coupa Reï. « Je ne vais pas t'imposer ma cuisine, je sais, je t'emmène manger à l'extérieur ! Je m'habille et je t'y emmène, ce n'est pas loin d'ici ! »  
Pour l'occasion, Reï avait revêtu des atours plus masculins, un pantalon noir et une légère chemise blanche raisonnablement déboutonnée.

[center]**********[/center]

Reï conduisit Nanako dans une crêperie. Cette dernière avait beaucoup lu et entendu parler de ce plat typiquement français et se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin le découvrir. Nanako apprécia grandement et Reï en tira une grande satisfaction. Elles évoquèrent souvenirs, anecdotes, se questionnaient sur qu'avait bien pu devenir telle ou telle élève de Seiran, tout en évitant « l'épineux » sujet Fukiko.

Ensuite, elles marchèrent un peu dans un parc avant que celui-ci ne ferme pour la nuit. Le temps s'était heureusement rafraîchit, une douce brise salvatrice soufflait, Nanako avait l'esprit aussi léger que le vent qui faisait virevolter sa fine robe. Les réverbères s'allumaient peu à peu. Nanako se sentait bien auprès de Reï, comme dans un rêve, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparées, comme si elles formaient toujours un petit couple. Parfois au cours de leur conversation, Reï tentait d'en savoir plus sur la question qui la taraudait depuis des heures, mais elle ne voulait pas lui demander directement. En effet, demander à la pauvre Nanako, à peine débarquée de l'autre côté de la Terre, si elle aimait toujours les filles ou bien si leur histoire n'avait été qu'une passade n'était peut-être pas le moyen le plus subtil de renouer.

Il vint alors à Reï une idée, dont on pouvait penser ce que l'on voulait, pas forcément plus subtile que de poser la question directement, mais qui pourrait peut-être éclairer la situation.

\- Je te montre un dernier endroit, et on rentre !  
\- Entendu. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Tu verras bien. » Répondit Reï énigmatique.

Elles arrivèrent devant la façade de ce qui sembla être celle d'un commerce. L'emplacement où se trouvent d'ordinaire les vitrines avait été recouvert de panneaux de bois peints en bleu vif. La porte non plus n'était pas vitrée, elle disposait d'une sorte de petite grille, disposée devant ce qui devait être une petite trappe, fermée. Elle remarqua enfin, dans un recoin, un discret petit rectangle arc-en-ciel dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification. Reï appuya sur un bouton de sonnette. Nanako trouva l'endroit bien étrange, elle n'avait jamais remarqué de boutique semblable, bien qu'elle ne fût à Paris que depuis quelques heures... Soudain, elle se sentit envahie par une panique irrationnelle, Reï se retourna et s'en aperçu.

\- Calme-toi… C'est juste un bar gay et lesbien. » La phrase se voulait rassurante, mais produisit l'effet complètement inverse.  
\- Mais… Mais…Mais… » S'horrifia soudain Nanako. « Dans ce genre d'endroit, il ne s'y passe pas des choses comme dans les films pornographiques ? Où plein de personnes… Font, des… Choses… Ensemble… Reï… Non, tu me fais peur… Je ne veux pas ». Elle tremblait, pleurait presque.  
\- Mais non voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » S'exclama Reï en riant, moqueuse. « Pas dans celui-ci en tous cas » souligna-t-elle caustique. « Fais-moi confiance, je ne t'emmènerais jamais dans un endroit pareil ! Je n'y vais pas non plus, je crois que tu fais une « petite » confusion. »

La trappe s'ouvrit, Reï prononça quelques mots à peine audibles. La porte s'ouvrit. En effet, il était pareil à un bar ordinaire, un peu plus coloré peut-être et à cette différence près que les quelques couples attablés qui discutaient tranquillement, riaient, étaient de même sexe. Des hommes bras dessus-dessous, une tête féminine posée au creux d'un cou féminin. Cette dernière vision raviva auprès de Nanako de doux souvenirs.

C'est un homme fin et aux manières élégantes qui leur avait ouvert, manifestement il connaissait bien Reï, puisqu'ils échangèrent quelques amicales paroles. Sur les affaires, les études, la santé. Il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme blonde et murmura avec un sourire complice une question qui se voulait discrète mais que Nanako entendit :

\- C'est elle Nanako ? Elle est adorable !  
\- Eh bien, oui… » admit Reï.  
\- Je suis Alexandre… » Articula exagérément le jeune homme, en tendant la main. Nanako répondit positivement à ce geste de salutation.  
\- Tu peux lui parler normalement tu sais, elle étudie le français à l'université.  
\- Toujours aussi cinglante à ce que je vois…  
\- Tu vois bien. » Confirma Reï. « Apporte-nous deux thés glacés s'il te plait ! » Ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

Reï invita Nanako toujours un soupçon mal à l'aise, à s'asseoir.

\- Alors, tu vois ça n'est pas un lieu de débauche ici…Ce qui t'a fait peur c'est peut-être l'aspect fermé de cet endroit, mais tu sais, on n'a que ce genre d'endroit pour être 100% nous-mêmes. S'afficher gay ou lesbienne peut-être dangereux. Tu le sais bien, toi et moi on devait faire attention, tu te souviens. »  
\- Oui, je sais, tu as raison… J'ai été bête, désolée…  
\- Non, tu ne savais pas c'est tout… Les gens s'imaginent toujours des choses exagérées… Comme tu t'en doutes certainement, puisque je t'ai emmenée ici, je suis toujours intéressée par les femmes. Ma première année ici a été assez difficile, j'étais assez seule comme je te l'ai dit. Je me suis beaucoup questionnée sur moi-même, et sur cet aspect de ma personne en particulier. Alors, j'ai essayé les hommes, mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…  
\- Quelle horreur Reï ! On ne t'a pas… ?  
\- Mais non voyons, c'était des garçons très gentils, mais ça n'est pas pour moi, c'est tout… » Reï se voulait rassurante, mais l'imagination de Nanako s'emballa une fois encore.  
\- DES garçons ? Comment ça ? Plusieurs à la fois ? » Cette fois c'est Reï qui s'en étrangla.  
\- Mais non, pas tous en même temps ! Enfin Nanako, quel genre de personne crois-tu que je suis devenue ! Je voulais voir, j'ai juste essayé deux ou trois fois, juste pour voir… Maintenant je suis sûre. » Expliqua Reï avec un sourire séducteur.

Nanako sentit, enfin, que Reï attendait qu'elle parle elle aussi de sa vie sentimentale. Elle ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à révéler, à contrecœur sa situation actuelle. Mais c'est un demi-mensonge qui sorti de sa bouche.

\- Je suis sortie avec un garçon, il y a un certain temps, mais c'est fini… Tu as l'air d'être connue ici …  
\- Oui j'y ai fait quelques rencontres… Alexandre est un bon copain…

Nanako ressenti un surprenant, ou justement, peut-être pas si surprenant, sentiment de jalousie. C'est vrai ? Comment ça « des rencontres » ? Reï s'apprêtait à rebondir sur la révélation très intéressante de Nanako, oui, il fallait qu'elle sache, comment ça un garçon ? Combien de temps sont-ils restés ensemble ? Pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ? Quand Alexandre, fit à nouveau son apparition avec les boissons, avec le visage inquiet. Il lui murmura :

\- Il faut que tu saches… Solveig est revenue à Paris ! » Cette nouvelle était loin de ravir Reï qui demeura comme éclaboussée face à cette annonce.  
\- Comment ? Je la croyais à l'hôpital !  
\- Oui, mais elle a eu une autorisation de sortie !  
Reï soupira bruyamment d'exaspération et porta une main sur son visage. Nanako se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise au milieu de cet échange.  
\- Je suis désolée Nanako j'étais venue ici pour qu'on passe un moment agréable… Et toi ! » Fit-elle en direction d'Alexandre.  
\- Je ne suis que le messager… Ne t'en prends pas à moi. » Se justifia l'employé de bar le levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.  
\- Je sais… Désolée…  
\- Ah, et n'oublie pas, soirée costumée la semaine prochaine, avant la fermeture du mois d'aout, je compte sur toi !  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu le mérites… » Bougonna Reï, sarcastique pour mieux cacher son réel inconfort.  
\- Une fête costumée ? J'adore ça ! » S'enflamma Nanako, contre toute attente.  
\- Tu as bien raison ! Celle-ci sera la meilleure ! Le thème est libre, venez costumées comme il vous plaira ! » Précisa Alexandre, content d'avoir trouvé une alliée.  
\- Bien, nous viendrons ! » Lâcha Reï un peu à contre cœur.  
\- Parfait !

Le jeune serveur tourna les talons. Voyant la mine dubitative de Nanako, Reï avoua :

\- Je vais être franche avec toi. Cette fille dont on vient de parler avec Alexandre, Solveig, c'est une ex-copine. On est sorties ensemble, une relation assez agitée, une erreur… Cette personne m'a fait beaucoup de mal… » Reï commença à montrer des signes de nervosité. « Alors, je ne suis pas très heureuse de la savoir de retour. Je l'ai rencontrée lors de ma fameuse première année ici. Elle était, est toujours, elle n'est pas totalement guérie, toxicomane, elle m'a presque entraînée avec elle…  
\- Reï, non ! » S'exclama Nanako Effrayée. Reï se pinça les lèvres nerveusement. Cette douloureuse confidence rappela à Nanako celle faite « ce soir-là » sur la plage.  
\- Elle a profité du fait que je venais d'arriver… Comme je te l'ai dit j'étais seule… » Se justifia à nouveau la sylphide. « Elle était jalouse, manipulatrice, Elle est partie en cure de désintoxication, plusieurs fois… J'ai eu d'autres aventures depuis elle... Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que c'était fini… Je ne pensais vraiment pas te parler de ça, pas ce soir en tous cas… Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi… La savoir à nouveau dans les parages me met dans un état de… »  
Reï n'arriva même pas à achever sa phrase. Nanako posa une main compatissante sur celles de son amie. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et vit la peur, la tristesse compassionnelle, elle s'en voulu de cette confession, de faire souffrir Nanako une fois encore… Elle sécha ses larmes naissantes, se ressaisit.

\- Finissons nos verres et rentrons… Tu dois être fatiguée ».


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les jeunes femmes rentrèrent à pied, dans la fraicheur d'une nuit d'été mais écrasées par le plomb d'un silence oppressant. Elles pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble de Reï, puis dans son appartement, sans autre bruit que celui de leurs pas, que celui de la clé dans la serrure, du froissement de leurs vêtements. Reï ne supportait franchement pas de voir Nanako dans cet état d'inquiétude. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle, ce qu'elle fit, la tête baissée, et rompit le silence.

\- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'en faire pour moi, je ne suis pas restée très longtemps avec Solveig, et si ce qui te fait peur c'est la toxicomanie, sache que je n'ai rien pris depuis qu'on a cassé.  
\- Tu reconnais que tu as pris des choses… ? » Demanda Nanako d'une voix grave que Reï ne lui connaissait pas.  
\- Je me suis arrêtée à temps, je… »

Nanako leva vers son hôte des yeux sérieux, presque durs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez elle non plus. Reï tenta à nouveau de la rassurer et s'adressa à elle avec douceur, d'une voix faible, chuchotant presque :

\- Tu vois cette dame qu'on a croisée dans les escaliers plus tôt dans la journée, Rosemarie. Elle m'a comme qui dirait prise sous son aile au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin.  
\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? » Demanda Nanako d'une voix blanche.  
\- Eh bien, pour commencer, elle vivait avec une personne transsexuelle, et avant que tu ne t'imagines des choses grotesques… » Nanako fit la moue « …je vais t'expliquer… Cette personne aujourd'hui décédée, s'appelait Claudine. Comme tu le devines surement de par son prénom, elle était biologiquement une femme. Mais, comment te dire… Dans son esprit, elle était un homme. Ça a compliqué sa vie amoureuse, comme tu peux t'imaginer… Rosemarie la connaissait depuis toujours, et en était amoureuse depuis toujours, mais Claudine ne ressentait pas la même chose. Et pourtant, Rosemarie était la seule personne à la comprendre. A l'origine, l'appartement qu'elle occupe appartenait à Claudine, qui un soir a fait une tentative de suicide, Rosemarie est arrivée à temps pour empêcher son geste. Rosemarie et Claudine ont commencé à vivre ensemble peu après.  
\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Et puis, je ne comprends pas le rapport avec toi. » Dit Nanako qui avait écouté avec beaucoup d'intérêt.  
\- C'est Rosemarie elle-même qui me l'a raconté bien sûr. Elle m'avait surprise une nuit dans les escaliers, avec Solveig, on s'embrassait seulement, ne vas pas t'imaginer… » Nanako leva les yeux au ciel « C'est comme ça qu'elle a su pour mon orientation. Et puis, on se croisait régulièrement, elle voyait que j'étais très mal, un jour que j'avais eu une journée particulièrement difficile, elle m'a fait entrer chez elle, et nous avons parlé, parlé… J'ai trouvé une oreille compréhensive, une aide inespérée, je n'avais pas parlé comme ça avec quelqu'un depuis des lustres. Rosemarie est un peu à la fois une grand-mère et une amie pour moi.  
\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça pour toi ?  
\- Elle aussi a eu une vie « hors normes ». Et puis, il parait que je lui rappelais Claudine, excepté la longueur des cheveux et la couleur des yeux.  
\- Mais tu étais toujours en contact avec Kaoru, non ? Elle est au courant de tout cela ?  
\- J'étais toujours en contact avec Kaoru, en effet, mais juste au téléphone. Ça n'est pas pareil… Oui, elle sait, elle ne s'est d'ailleurs même pas mise en colère quand elle a su. Mais elle était extrêmement triste. Un peu comme toi toute à l'heure. Ce qui m'a semblé pire qu'une de ses colères légendaires. C'est aussi à cette période aussi que j'ai recueilli Chopin, mon chat, trouvé dans la rue. Puis, Rosemarie m'a encouragée à prendre soin de moi, à reprendre la thérapie. Peu à peu j'ai commencé à aller mieux. J'ai commencé à décrocher plus de contrats, je me suis davantage ouverte aux autres à la fac, j'ai intégré l'équipe de basket de mon université et j'ai fait sortir Solveig de ma vie, bien sûr. J'ai même commencé par ça.  
D'accord… » acquiesça faiblement Nanako au bord des larmes. Reï lui effleura tendrement la joue et réprima une forte envie l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ça n'était pas du tout le moment, et puis, si elle la rejetait, le reste de son séjour risquerait de se dérouler dans une ambiance plutôt crispée. Le cœur de Nanako se serra à ce contact.

Désireuse de changer de sujet de conversation, Reï saisit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. C'étaient les Jeux Olympiques d'Atlanta qui étaient diffusés, et plus précisément un match de basket.

\- Tu veux regarder avec moi ? » Proposa l'androgyne jeune femme.

Nanako opina du chef. Mais ne tarda pas à s'endormir opportunément sur l'épaule de Reï, lasse de cette très longue journée, mais apaisée. Parce que ce contact lui plaisait, et parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la réveiller, la jeune femme ne bougea pas.  
Cette proximité lui rappela leur relation passée. Elle se souvint de la manière dont Kaoru avait découvert leur liaison, et de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue.

Kaoru avait remarqué, et c'était un euphémisme, quelques changements chez Reï. Bien sûr, cette amélioration faisait suite à la dissolution de la sororité et à la manière dont tout ceci avait été géré de manière positive par la glaciale Fukiko, mais il y avait autre chose. Elle le savait, ce n'était pas question d'intuition féminine ou autre superstition grotesque, non… Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux… Reï s'était bien gardée de lui en parler, mais elle allait lui faire part de sa manière de penser. Kaoru ne savait même pas ce qui la mettait le plus en colère : que Reï ne l'ait pas mise dans la confidence, ou bien le fait que Reï entraine quelqu'un, Nanako en l'occurrence, dans ce qu'elle avait décidé de surnommer un « délire Reï-esque ».

Reï s'était présentée à l'entrainement de basket. Ce qu'elle faisait de manière aussi régulière qu'un métronome ces dernières semaines. Et ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception. Elle était arrivée légère, décidée, le regard brillant mais son aura de mystère ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle salua de manière faussement désinvolte l'ensemble des joueuses. Avec pour conséquence directe une déferlante de caquètements de couinements admiratifs. Elle adressa à Kaoru un sourire franc. « Ouais… C'est ça… Souris espèce de dissimulatrice… » Pensa l'intéressée.

\- Bonjour Kaoru no Kimi, comment se porte son altesse aujourd'hui ? » Minauda la nouvelle venue.  
\- Pfff arrête tes sottises, veux-tu ? Tu es presque en retard tu sais.  
\- On est mal lunée ?  
\- Moui, on va dire ça…

L'entraineur, Monsieur Shinoda, ordonna aux joueuses de composer des binômes pour les exercices d'échauffement. Kaoru, se dirigea immédiatement vers Reï, prête à en découdre.

Celle-ci retenait fermement les jambes de Reï pendant que cette dernière effectuait ces exercices d'abdominaux.

\- Je suis au courant… » lui souffla-t-elle discrètement en s'assurant que personne ne les entende.  
\- Quoi ? » Fit Reï, avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Pour toi et Nanako…  
\- Comment ça ? Qui te l'a dit ? » S'exclama la joueuse avec un peu trop de véhémence.  
\- Asaka et Orihara ! Cessez de palabrer ! » Aboya l'entraineur.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? » Répéta Reï, à voix basse, aussi machinalement que bêtement. Que croyait-elle ? Que Kaoru n'avait pas entendu la première fois ? Celle-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner.  
\- Continue ton échauffement ! » Reï s'exécuta. « Premièrement, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand elle a commencé à t'appeler « Reï… » Pas tout le temps, mais parfois ça lui échappe, or il y a deux types de personne qui t'appellent par ton prénom : les personnes très proches, et celles qui ne te connaissent pas… » Analysa brillamment la lycéenne.  
\- Ah, et c'est tout ? » Ricana Reï.  
\- Non ! Arrête de te payer ma tête veux-tu ? Il y a des petites choses, par exemple, quand vous entrez dans une pièce, tu la laisses passez avant toi et tu lui passes la main dans le dos.  
\- C'est ridicule ! » S'esclaffa la longiligne blonde.  
\- Parle moins fort, bon sang !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shinoda est en train de faire du gringue à Matsunaga, l'entraineur de tennis. Vraiment, tu les vois ensemble toi ? » Le fait est, le professeur était accoudé à une clôture et son interlocutrice gloussait sottement en guise de réponse à chacun de ses propos.  
\- Je ne sais p… » Commença Kaoru avant de se reprendre. « Hé, je n'ai pas fini, ne change pas de sujet… » Gronda Kaoru en plongeant son regard perçant dans celui de Reï. Celle-ci stoppa à nouveau ses mouvements et s'accouda sur son genou et toisait gentiment du regard sa grande copine pendant qu'elle la défiait.  
\- Quoi d'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle avec insolence.  
\- Remets-toi au travail, l'entraineur a dit 50 ! » Reï obtempéra. « L'autre jour, quand on révisait toutes chez toi, je vous ai vues vous tenir la main sous la table. »  
\- Comment ? Tu as vu ça ? Que faisais-tu sous la table ? » S'amusa Reï.  
\- J'avais fait tomber mon stylo, Peu importe, arrête de détourner la conversation...  
\- Si tu passais plus de temps à écrire et moins à essayer de le faire tourner sur la main, tu n'aurais pas vu ça !  
\- Arrête de me tourner en ridicule ! » Kaoru lui envoya une pichenette sur le front.  
\- Aïe ! » Se plaignit la liane.  
\- Tu ne cherches même pas à nier ! » Reï haussa les épaules et leva les mains en signe d'indifférence. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez vraiment ensemble, mais vous…Ne… Vous ne « faites » rien j'espère ? » Se scandalisa Kaoru.  
\- Parle moins fort, je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! Et dis-moi, au lieu de t'occuper de ce qu'il se passe dans mon lit, pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de ce qu'il ne se passe pas dans le tien ? » Insinua Reï.  
\- REÏ ! » Bondit Kaoru. Les autres joueuses, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés telles des volailles apeurées cessèrent exercices et bavardages qui étaient autrement plus discrets que ceux de ces deux-là.  
\- Ça suffit vous deux, trois tours de piste ! » Enjoignit l'entraineur qui avait fini par les entendre.  
Les deux acolytes se dirigèrent vers la rugueuse bande de bitume rouge qui faisait le tour du stade.  
\- Non, non… Mesdemoiselles… » Fit l'enseignant avec un sourire maléfique « Je vous parlais de celle du parc ! On verra si vous faites toujours autant les malignes après ça… »  
\- Oh, non ! Regarde, par ta faute ! » S'emporta Kaoru.  
\- Quoi ? Tu as peur de manquer de souffle ? » Lança Reï, provocante.

Reï avait toujours été un peu effrontée, mais ce trait de caractère, désormais exacerbé et mélangé à une bonne santé la rendait particulièrement infernale aux yeux de Kaoru, même si bien sûr elle préférait la voir ainsi.

Le parc de Seiran était des plus agréables, en particulier en cette saison printanière. La végétation dans toute sa diversité était à l'honneur. Jusque récemment, Reï ne prenait pas la peine de savourer ce genre de plaisirs simples. L'odeur de l'herbe fraichement tondue, celle des fleurs, le vent léger dans ses cheveux, la douce chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin goûter le moment présent, heureuse, reconnaissante d'être entourée de personnes telles que Kaoru et Nanako.

\- Reï, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire… ? » Persista Kaoru en courant avec peine derrière sa complice décidément en grande forme.  
\- Quand ça ?  
\- Ne fait pas l'ignorante ! Là, il y a quelques minutes, quand tu disais qu'il ne se passait rien dans mon lit… » Questionna Kaoru perplexe.  
\- Nanako m'a dit que Takehiko était sur le point de partir en Allemagne… Et ça risque d'être du long terme…  
\- Et ? » Lâcha Kaoru, feignant l'indifférence.  
\- Tu comptes vraiment le laisser partir ? Ça n'est pas toi qui disais que c'était l'homme de ta vie ? » Demanda Reï en observant à la dérobée les réactions de son équipière.  
\- Si… » Répondit-elle tristement.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien pourquoi Reï…  
\- Tu ne le penses pas sincère ? Parce qu'en agissant comme tu le fais, tu remets en cause la sincérité de son amour pour toi.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça… Je n'ai pas à lui infliger ça, on ne se met pas en couple pour ça…  
\- Pour quoi alors ? » Lança Reï, sûre d'elle.  
\- Tu crois savoir de quoi tu parles… ?  
\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question… L'amour peut aider à surmonter bien des choses… Regarde-moi, tu ne trouves pas que je vais beaucoup mieux ?  
\- Vous c'est différent… » Reï stoppa net sa course en entendant ces paroles. Kaoru avait réussi à l'agacer.  
\- Pas plus qu'une relation hétérosexuelle… » Protesta-t-elle. Kaoru s'arrêta de courir à son tour.  
\- Non, ça n'est pas pareil… Et d'ailleurs, jusqu'à quel point êtes-vous « intimes » ? Toi non plus tu n'as pas répondu à ma question toute à l'heure.  
\- Tu es bien indiscrète… Je ne te savais pas avide de racontars, surtout de cette nature… Serais-tu jalouse ? » Sourit malicieusement Reï.  
\- QUOI ? Mais non voyons ! Je m'inquiète pour Nanako c'est tout !  
\- Ben voyons… » Reï soupira. « Eh bien, à vrai dire, oui, elle dort dans mes bras quand elle passe la nuit chez moi, mais rassure-toi, on ne fait que s'embrasser…  
\- Encore heureux… » Pesta Kaoru en reprenant sa course, Reï sur ses pas.  
\- Kaoru, je t'en prie… Je viens seulement de redécouvrir que j'ai un corps, d'avoir du plaisir à faire du sport, à manger, alors de là à avoir une relation intime… Et puis, Nanako est encore jeune.  
\- Mais tout de même… Ses parents, ils sont au courant de cette histoire ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Quand elle vient chez moi, elle prétend être chez la petite Tomoko.  
\- Alors Tomoko le sait ? » S'offusqua Kaoru.  
\- Oui, cette gamine a l'esprit très ouvert, contrairement à d'autres ! » Insinua la sylphide.  
\- Reï… Je suis désolée, mais ça me dépasse… » S'excusa Kaoru quelque peu désabusée mais réellement désireuse de comprendre.  
\- C'est une véritable relation… » Insista Reï d'un ton sérieux.  
\- Je le reconnais, tu es très différente de ce que tu étais il y a encore quelques semaines… Tu es transformée, même. Et je te préfère comme ça, il n'y a pas à tergiverser. Bien, admettons… » Reprit la jeune fille brune après quelques foulées « Mais tu es euphorique parce que c'est le début de votre relation… Et c'est justement parce que tu es si heureuse que je crains que plus dure sera la chute… »  
\- Bien, merci d'admettre qu'il s'agit d'une véritable relation. Mais, quelle chute ? Il faut toujours que tu dramatises…  
\- Tu es bien mal placée pour parler, toi… Je veux dire, par exemple si votre relation se termine, ou si Fukiko décide de s'en prendre à nouveau à toi… » L'expression de Reï se durcit. Puis, elle esquissa un sourire.  
\- Tu es un amour de te soucier de moi… Mais moi aussi je m'en fais pour toi…  
\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi…  
\- Alors parle à Takehiko… » Décidément, les deux amies étaient aussi tenaces l'une que l'autre. Le visage de Kaoru devint triste.  
\- Et si nous nous remettons ensemble, et que la maladie revient, il va souffrir par ma faute, ça serait égoïste.  
\- Mais au moins, vous aurez passé quelque temps ensemble… Tu crois que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle ? Et si la maladie ne revient pas ? Tu seras passée à côté de tellement de choses. Il est là l'égoïsme ! »  
Kaoru ne savait que répondre… Elle avait raison en plus, cette tête de pioche de Reï… Mais elle n'allait pas céder comme ça, non. Il fallait en tirer quelque chose, pousser Reï à agir pour la durabilité de sa bonne santé. Une idée ingénieuse lui vint à l'esprit.  
\- Bien… Faisons un marché… » Proposa Kaoru.  
\- Je t'écoute… » Soupira Reï, suspicieuse.  
\- C'est d'accord, je vais parler à Takehiko… » Abdiqua Kaoru. Reï eu du mal à réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. « Mais toi, tu vas te faire suivre ! » Ordonna la jeune fille brune en agitant un index autoritaire. Reï cessa à nouveau de courir.  
\- Quoi ? C'est ridicule ! Tu veux me « guérir » de…  
\- Mais non, bécasse ! Tu es lesbienne, soit… Je parle de tes tendances… Destructrices…  
\- Mais je ne suis pas folle ! Je vais très bien !  
\- Être fou ça n'existe pas. Écoute, je connais un psychiatre, c'est un confrère et ami de mon père, c'est quelqu'un de très éclairé, et il ne te jugera pas pour… « Tu sais quoi… » Insinua Kaoru, encore mal à l'aise avec l'idée de cet amour saphique. « …et il est très doué, peut-être même meilleur que mon père lui-même, il saura t'aider, tu as besoin d'aide avec tout ce que tu as vécu. » Reï semblait très réticente. « Fais-le pour Nanako... Elle ne mérite pas d'avoir pour de bon cette Reï que je vois là ? » Kaoru lui parlait d'une manière étonnement douce, contrairement à d'habitude. Elle devait vraiment tenir à ce que Reï coopère.  
\- … Et tu parleras à Takehiko, promis ? » Demanda Reï sur le point de capituler.  
\- Oui, je te le promets. » Promis Kaoru. « Si toi tu vas consulter ! »  
\- D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Contente ? Comme tu peux être pénible… » Abdiqua enfin Reï.  
\- Allez cours ! Shinoda va croire qu'on fait l'école buissonnière, il est capable de nous faire ranger les équipements si on tarde de trop…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

L'olympique match de basket venait de prendre fin. Reï l'avait trouvé riche d'enseignements et inspirant. Elle avait hâte de jouer et de représenter à nouveau son université une fois les vacances terminées.

Nanako dormait toujours du sommeil du juste, elle avait glissé de son épaule... Sa tête reposait maintenant sur ses cuisses. Reï sourit. « Pourvu qu'elle ne se hâte pas de trouver un appartement… J'aimerais tant qu'elle reste… au moins un peu ». Elle dû penser un peu trop haut, puisque Nanako se réveilla doucement. Elle se redressa, constata sa proximité avec Reï, rougit et bafouilla.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Presque une heure du matin… » Murmura la blonde attendrie en contemplant son invitée.  
\- Je crois que je vais me coucher si ça ne t'embête pas… » Dit-elle doucement, timide.  
\- Bien sûr que non, tu dois être morte de fatigue.

Etait-ce le décalage horaire, l'effervescence d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau pays, la rapide douche qu'elle avait prise qui l'avait revigorée ? Nanako ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était pourtant endormie sans résistance sur l'épaule de Reï deux heures plus tôt et le lit était très confortable... Sa première nuit en France, sa première nuit chez Reï. Sa première nuit chez Reï _en France._ Elle repensa à la première fois qu'elles avaient dormi ensemble à l'époque de Seiran.

Cela n'avait pas été planifié… Ce jour-là elles avaient toutes passé l'après-midi à réviser ensemble chez Reï. Il y avait Tomoko, Mariko, Kaoru et elles deux, bien sûr. La séance de bachotage terminée, Reï s'était arrangée pour se retrouver seule avec Nanako dans la cuisine. Bien que toujours vêtue de manière masculine, Reï demeurait très féminine dans son attitude, ses gestes, rendant son androgynie encore plus troublante. Avec sa démarche féline, les mains dans les poches elle s'était approchée timidement de la brunette, un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais les circonstances étaient tout aussi inédites pour elle.

\- Et si tu restais ici ce soir au lieu d'aller chez Tomoko ? » Tenta-t-elle en minaudant presque.  
\- Je veux bien rester pour le diner, d'accord. » Acquiesça joyeusement l'intéressée.  
\- Non, je voulais dire, « rester ». » Insinua maladroitement Reï, ne sachant comment préciser sa pensée sans effrayer son amie. Les yeux de Nanako s'agrandirent lentement.  
\- Tu veux que je passe la nuit ici ? Avec toi ? Mais, tu n'as qu'un seul lit !  
\- Tu n'as jamais dormi avec une copine ? » Argumenta la jeune fille blonde en s'asseyant sur un plan de travail de la cuisine comme pour se donner de la contenance.  
\- Si… mais… c'est différent… » Balbutia Nanako.  
\- N'aie pas peur, il ne se passera rien, on va dormir, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas non plus très à l'aise avec « ça » pour le moment… Si c'est ça qui te fait peur. » Elle prit le visage de Nanako dans ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Envoutée, les questions de la jeune lycéenne s'envolèrent.  
\- D'accord… Je préviens Tomoko…

Tomoko avait accepté l'arrangement, elle était la seule à être dans la confidence, à être au courant de leur jeune relation. Flattée de faire l'objet d'une telle confiance, elle mettait un point d'honneur à la garder secrète.

La soirée s'était déroulée tranquillement avec des faux airs de vie de couple. Nanako avait cuisiné pour Reï, qui avait fait la vaisselle, puis elles avaient bavardé ensemble devant une émission de télévision barbante à laquelle elles ne prêtèrent de toute façon pas attention. Plus l'heure du coucher s'approchait, plus Nanako était angoissée malgré les paroles rassurantes de Reï. Oui, cette fois était bien différente des fois où elle avait pu dormir chez Tomoko ou chez Mariko. « On va dormir, c'est tout… » avait affirmé Reï.

Dans la salle de bain, Nanako resta en arrêt devant la chemise de nuit initialement prévue pour dormir chez Tomoko. Elle était cousue de volants et divers nœuds et autres froufrous. N'était-elle pas devenue trop vieille pour ça ? Etait-ce approprié au contexte ? Qu'était-elle supposée porter dans ce genre de situation d'ailleurs ? Et si Reï se moquait de cette chemise qui lui donnait des airs de gâteau de mariage géant ? Finalement, elle fourra le vêtement en boule au fond de son sac et s'écria à la manière d'un mauvais acteur :

\- Oh, non Reï ! J'ai oublié ma chemise de nuit !  
Reï entra dans la pièce, s'appuya de manière faussement décontractée sur l'encadrement de la porte et lui proposa :  
\- J'ai pas mal de retard dans ma lessive… Si je te prête un t-shirt, ça te va ?  
Un franc sourire fendit le vidage de Nanako !  
\- Oh, oui ! Bien sûr !  
\- Je vais te chercher ça !

Nanako frissonna lorsqu'elle passa le vêtement. Reï l'avait porté. Il avait été pourtant de toute évidence lavé, mais Nanako jura qu'elle pouvait percevoir l'odeur de sa petite amie. Sa petite amie. Reï l'était indiscutablement depuis quelques jours, mais Nanako avait toujours un peu de mal à s'y faire malgré le caractère parfaitement authentique de ses sentiments.

C'est dans un silence religieux qu'elle rejoignit Reï dans la chambre, celle-ci était déjà couchée. Elle se glissa entre les draps, en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir. Si l'odeur laissée par Reï sur le t-shirt n'était qu'hypothèse, les draps en étaient incontestablement imprégnés. Ce mélange de cigarette et d'eau de toilette française. C'était comment déjà « Succession » ? Non, « Héritage ! » C'est ça. Quel bonheur…

\- Tu sembles tendue Poupée-chan… » Dit doucement Reï.  
\- Oh, non, non…  
\- Pour moi aussi c'est inhabituel tu sais, je me sens un peu nerveuse… » Avoua la longiligne blonde.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui ! C'est étrange pour moi de porter quelque chose ! D'habitude je dors nue ! » Lâcha Reï d'un ton détaché.  
Si Nanako n'était pas déjà allongée, elle serait tombée à la renverse. Reï éclata d'un rire taquin.  
\- Si tu voyais ta tête ! Je plaisante ! Approche-toi… » Demanda-t-elle tendrement.

Nanako obtempéra. Reï éteignit la lumière. Elle se blottit contre son hôte. Comment décrire ce cocktail paradoxal de sentiments et de sensations, étrangeté, évidence, apaisement, griserie, désir, peur… Reï le devina et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Elles échangèrent quelques tendres et prudes baisers, de douces paroles, protégées par l'obscurité, dans le silence et le secret d'une chambre.  
Elles s'endormirent. S'endormirent et rien de plus.

A présent, 5 ans après, elles avaient mûri toutes les deux… Nanako était seule dans son lit, Reï dans le sien, dans la pièce à côté. Si je la rejoignais, là, maintenant, que se passerait-il ? Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend depuis me arrivée… Les choses sont différentes maintenant. Tout ça c'était il y a si longtemps… Je suis fiancée avec Kazuma…

Les jours se succédèrent dans la capitale française. La chaleur étouffante avait laissé place à des températures plus agréables. Nanako ne montrait que peu d'assiduité quant à sa recherche d'appartement, elle faisait preuve de beaucoup plus d'intérêt à la découverte de la ville aux côtés de Reï qui ne l'incitait pas non plus dans ses recherches. Après tout, elle avait encore le temps, elles pouvaient s'amuser un peu… Nanako attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée la soirée costumée qui approchait à grands pas. Régulièrement, elle s'arrangeait pour glisser l'événement plus ou moins subtilement dans la conversation. Reï ne put faire autrement que de remarquer ces allusions et n'imaginait même pas feindre l'oubli. Elle aurait sur le dos non seulement Nanako, mais aussi Alexandre. Il avait été là pour elle quand elle en a eu le plus besoin, alors, elle lui devait bien ça, même si ce genre de festivités n'était guère sa tasse de thé. Elle s'imaginait plutôt passer son samedi soir dans son appartement, à profiter de sa soirée d'été, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, lisant ou jouant du piano, aux côtés de Nanako bien sûr. Ces derniers jours avaient été si délectables, presque parfaits, à cette grande différence leur relation restait à son grand regret, juste amicale.

Après tout, cette soirée qui enthousiasmait tant son invitée serait peut-être l'occasion rêvée pour renouer… Mais on est à Paris, non ? La ville des amoureux, la ville lumière… Il y a des occasions rêvées à tous les coins de rue. Reï soupira. Stupide soirée, stupide Alexandre et son idée non moins stupide… Elle posa son regard sur Nanako, assise dans le bus en face d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts aimantés au paysage qui défilait selon les caprices de la circulation parisienne.

Non… Elle le ferait, elle jouerait le jeu. Pour lui faire plaisir. Restait à trouver une idée de costume… Nanako avait bien suggéré quelques idées, assez banales, il fallait le reconnaitre… Pas vraiment le genre de Reï Asaka, qui soit restait discrète comme un fantôme, soit au contraire se distinguait de la masse comme une Diva, sans le boa en plumes ni la robe lamée, bien sûr. Alors, pas question de louer ou d'acheter un costume clinquant dans une boutique de farces et attrapes. Il lui fallait quelque chose de grandiose, et surtout un thème original, que personne d'autre n'aurait trouvé.  
Le bus les déposa devant l'Opéra Garnier, épithète, au passage, totalement inutile puisqu'aucun vrai Parisien ne s'imaginerait se référer à cet édifice autrement que par Opéra « tout court ». Alors, Reï se trouva, comme une révélation, devant la solution. L'idée était excellente, lumineuse, elle en était sûre.

Le grand jour était arrivé, ou plutôt, le grand soir. La Parisienne d'adoption avait gardé le secret jusqu'au dernier moment, pour mieux surprendre son amie. Nanako était comme une gamine qui aurait abusé de caféine le matin de Noël. Reï sortit de manière auguste de sa penderie deux grandes housses soigneusement fermées.

\- Celle-ci est pour toi, celle-ci pour moi ! Tu auras besoin de mon aide… Surtout appelle-moi quand tu auras besoin, ne force pas ! Blanche va me décapiter s'il arrive quelque chose à ces costumes. Et décapiter est le terme tout à fait approprié ! » Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase comme si elle avait été seule.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Rien, tu verras tu vas vite comprendre, c'est une surprise !  
\- Qui est Blanche ?  
\- Une de mes amies, elle est costumière à l'opéra. » Expliqua Reï.  
\- Alors c'était ça, cette course pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas t'accompagner, hier ?  
\- Tout juste ! Allez, file ! » Ordonna-t-elle le regard pétillant et le sourire espiègle.  
Nanako afficha un sourire radieux et s'exécuta.

Reï était tout à fait satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir psyché de sa chambre. Elle et Nanako allaient faire sensation lors de cette soirée. L'idée était peut-être même un peu trop bonne. Alexandre allait sans doute lui redemander de venir plus régulièrement aux soirées costumées après ça. Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion elle entendit les petits pas empressés de son invitée dans la pièce voisine.

\- Reï… Je peux entrer ? J'ai besoin de toi !  
\- Oui, vas-y !  
Nanako poussa la porte. Elle était aux prises avec une fermeture récalcitrante. Elle se figea tout net en découvrant Reï. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire tomba légèrement.  
\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai cette robe… Mais… tu crois que les gens ici en France vont saisir la référence ?  
\- Evidemment ! C'est Blanche elle-même qui m'en a parlé, peu de temps après notre première rencontre d'ailleurs. Elle disait toujours que je lui faisais penser à _elle_.  
\- Oui, la ressemblance est frappante… On dirait qu'elle a pris vie. Tu es magnifique… » Dit Nanako admirative. Reï saisit entre une mèche qu'elle fit glisser entre ses doigts.  
\- Oh, mais toi aussi… Il faut te coiffer maintenant ! Je vais appeler Rosemarie, elle a un fer à friser, mais crois-moi, il vaut mieux que je ne m'en serve pas… Elle va te faire une coiffure dans l'esprit de ta robe, pas parfaitement exacte d'un point de vue historique, mais tant pis, on n'a plus le temps !  
\- Tu es sûre que ça ne va pas attirer des ennuis à ton amie ? Tout de même, des costumes d'opéra ! » Insista Nanako.  
\- Bon tu veux y aller ou pas ? Mais tu as raison, on va devoir faire très attention ! Heureusement qu'elle m'a à la bonne !  
\- Tu es sortie avec elle ? » Demanda Nanako avec une pointe de jalousie qui lui échappa.  
\- Non ! Elle aurait bien aimé, mais je ne suis pas attirée par les filles masculines, tu devrais le savoir ! » Fit elle charmeuse en lui fermant sa robe.

Les jeunes femmes prirent place dans la voiture décatie de Reï.

\- Tu disais ne pas vouloir prendre les transports en commun pour ne pas salir nos costumes, mais avec ta voiture, ça ne sera pas un peu… La même chose … ? » Insinua innocemment Nanako.  
\- Pas du tout ! » Répondit Reï avec une moue qui fit rire Nanako.  
La guimbarde démarra dans une formidable pétarade qui ne surprenait même plus les riverains.

La petite porte bleue du bar fut ouverte par un Alexandre, déguisé en marin. Reï déplora intérieurement ce manque d'imagination. Il resta en arrêt devant le couple.

\- Reï ? Tu es fabuleuse ! » S'exclama-t-il avec excitation.  
Il fit entrer les deux jeunes femmes dans l'établissement et se mit à crier à destination de tous les autres clients comme s'il y avait le feu :  
\- Combien de Cléopâtre ce soir ? Combien de vampires ? Combien de diablotins, de pirates ? Mais une seule et unique : LADY OSCAR !  
Les habitués se tournèrent de concert en direction des nouvelles arrivantes, hoquetèrent d'admiration comme si une célébrité hollywoodienne venait de faire son apparition. Cette Oscar de Jarjayes était plus vraie que nature. Sa longue et mince silhouette revêtue de la célèbre veste rouge (qui en réalité était un costume d'un soldat de l'armée anglaise, un comble certes, mais plus conforme à la « réalité animée ») agrémentée de quelques breloques imitant les décorations militaires, son abondante chevelure blonde qui tombait avec élégance sur ses épaules, ses jambes effilées serrées dans un pantalon blanc, mises en valeur par de grandes bottes noires impeccablement cirées, l'illusion était parfaite… La rumeur commençait à monter. Reï était connue par la clientèle de ce bar comme étant « l'expatriée japonaise blonde aux yeux améthyste quelque peu séductrice ». Elle appréciait secrètement cette petite notoriété, comme elle avait aimé son statut de coqueluche de Seiran quelques années auparavant.

\- Reï, c'est toi ? » Demanda une voix incrédule.  
\- Mais oui, c'est elle…. » Répondit une autre.  
\- Et elle n'est pas seule… Poursuivit Alexandre en prenant par le bras Nanako qui tentait de se cacher derrière son « Oscar ». « Elle est accompagnée de… » Il se mit à parler à voix basse « Tu es qui du coup, pas Marie-Antoinette non, celle qui pleurait tout le temps… »  
\- Rosalie… » Souffla Nanako.  
\- Rosalie ! » Confirma-t-il à l'assistance.  
\- Ah oui je me souviens ! » Fit une voix.  
\- J'adorais ce dessin animé ! » Clama une cliente.  
\- Moi j'étais amoureuse de Lady Oscar ! » Avoua une sémillante fée clochette.  
\- Moi aussi ! » Admit à son tour un motard qui, compte tenu du caractère cliché de son costume, se réclamait probablement des Village People.  
\- Pfff… toi vraiment ? » Lui rétorqua la comparse de Peter Pan, incrédule.  
\- Oui, je sais… Mais Lady Oscar, c'est Lady Oscar… C'est pas pareil… » Expliqua-t-il, penaud.  
\- Si seulement André existait vraiment… » Soupira son voisin grimé en policier.  
L'assemblée se mit à applaudir. Reï, un peu embarrassée mais surtout flattée, ne trouvait rien à dire. Alexandre la sauva lorsqu'il glissa à Nanako.  
\- Je te l'emprunte deux secondes. Vas t'asseoir, je vais te commander un petit quelque chose mon chou… Elise ! » Lança-t-il à une barmaid. « Sers un Judy Garland à Mademoiselle… » Il semblait chercher péniblement dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.  
\- Nanako… » Chuchota Reï, un brin agacée que son ami oublie une fois de plus le nom de sa petite amie de lycée.  
\- Nanako ! » Répéta-t-il comme pour mieux s'en souvenir plus tard.  
\- Un Judy Garland ? » Demanda Nanako dubitative.  
\- C'est un cocktail maison, sans alcool, ne crains rien, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. » Expliqua l'employé de bar.

Il attira Reï dans un endroit à l'écart :

\- Solveig est ici… » Commença-t-il inquiet.  
\- Hein ? Tu aurais pu me le dire qu'elle venait… » S'emporta Reï en prenant garde de ne pas trop hausser la voix.  
\- Mais je ne le savais pas… » Se défendit le jeune homme.  
\- Où est-elle ? » Reï cherchait la gêneuse du regard avec angoisse. Alexandre désigna l'intruse le plus discrètement possible et parla à voix très basse, précaution dérisoire puisque la musique couvrait largement leur conversation.  
\- Là-bas… Déguisée en ange… » Reï ne put réprimer une grimace de dégout.  
\- Ça c'est le comble…  
\- Je sais. Fais attention, je crois qu'elle veut remettre le couvert ! » Avisa Alexandre  
\- Ben donne-lui à manger, toi-même ! » Répondit sottement son interlocutrice. Cette réponse l'exaspéra presque, il leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- C'est une expression française ! Elle veut ressortir avec toi ! » La jeune femme blonde se prit le visage à deux mains.  
\- Oh non…  
\- Tu sais comme elle sait être persuasive…  
\- Bien sûr que je sais… » Soupira-t-elle impuissante alors qu'Alexandre l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa table.  
\- Ça se passe bien avec Nana…ko, elle se plait ici ? » S'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.  
\- Oui je crois qu'elle se plait vraiment ici… J'avais oublié à quel point il est bon de l'avoir à mes côtés. » Sourit la jeune femme, soudain radieuse.  
\- Je connais ce sourire… Tu es incorrigible… Enfin, bref… Amusez-vous bien…  
Reï s'installa face à Nanako. Avec la franchise qui la caractérisait elle lui déclara :  
\- Solveig est ici… Tu sais, celle qui… » Le visage de Nanako se ferma.  
\- Oui, je me souviens… Laquelle est-ce ?  
\- Là-bas…

Nanako dévisagea l'importune. Elle était charismatique, elle avait de grands yeux noirs, très expressifs, qui la toisaient avec défi en retour, de longs cheveux sombres lisses et brillants. Ainsi, c'était elle qui avait pris Reï dans sa toile, qui l'avait faite souffrir. Elle avait connu ses bras, ses lèvres, sans aucun doute ses draps…. Nanako n'était pas le moins du monde prompte à la violence, mais elle bouillonnait de rage intérieurement au point qu'elle en fut elle-même surprise.

Pourquoi tant de jalousie pour une ex-petite amie, qui plus est une relation vieille de 5 ans ? Après tout, elle était depuis lors fiancée et (prétendument) devenue hétérosexuelle.

\- Je la connais elle va vouloir me reconquérir …  
\- Non ! » Protesta Nanako avec véhémence.  
\- Oh, je ne veux pas d'elle dans ma vie, pas à nouveau… J'ai une idée… Faisons comme si on était ensemble !  
\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas drôle !  
\- Serais-je devenue si repoussante ?  
\- Non, Reï, au contraire ! » L'intéressée sourit. « Mais tu n'as pas peur que ça la rende furieuse ? »  
\- Non, elle n'est pas du genre à faire de scandale, pas en public… Elle ne te fera rien. Je ne la laisserais pas faire de toute façon… Prends ma main.

Un malaise la submergea. Reï ignorait toujours pour Kazuma, pas très honnête tout ça... Mais la proposition était tellement tentante. Durant toute la semaine passée, elle avait observé Reï, l'avait admirée à la dérobée avec un regard plus qu'amical, avait savouré le temps passé avec elle, que ce soit à se promener dans Paris, parler, ou bien le simple plaisir d'être à ses côtés dans un silence confortable. Alors elle céda à cette requête, à cette tactique aussi grotesque qu'immature. Au simple contact de ses doigts sur le dessus de la main de Reï, elle fut interloquée par la texture des mains de Reï.

\- Mais… Montre-moi… Tes mains ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Tu es blessée ? » Demanda Nanako en les examinant sur toutes les coutures.  
\- Ce sont juste des mains de guitariste, un peu de corne, des ampoules, rien d'extraordinaire. » Nanako était toujours la même, toujours à se faire du mouron pour elle.  
\- Est-on assez crédibles ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

Reï n'osa pas réclamer un baiser pour mieux confirmer leur subterfuge. Pourtant, elle en était certaine, à la manière dont Nanako la regardait à cet instant même, à la manière dont elle l'avait fait toute la semaine, à la façon qu'elle avait de lui parler en penchant la tête sur le côté en souriant. Elle savait que quelque chose était en train de se produire, à nouveau… Mais elle ne souhaitait pas la bousculer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, un couple d'amis s'assit à côté d'elles. Ils engagèrent la conversation, ensuite, des connaissances ou des inconnus vinrent les saluer, les féliciter pour leur costume. La soirée avançait à grande vitesse, comme toutes les bonnes soirées. Nanako appréciait cet environnement accueillant et festif, mais surtout de voir Reï si bien intégrée, heureuse enfin.

Brusquement, Reï sembla se figer alors que quelques notes de guitare percèrent le brouhaha. Elle fixa Nanako de ses deux améthystes brillantes et limpides. Elle lui saisit le poignet et l'entraina sur la piste avec un sourire charmeur.  
La chanson qui passait dans l'établissement était un morceau du groupe Metallica, « Nothing Else Matters », les paroles de cette œuvre musicale évoquent l'indépendance, les choix de vie faits en dépit du qu'en-dira-t-on. Un texte qui avait toujours « parlé » à Reï. Et cette fois, comme si le sort s'en était mêlé, il était tout à fait approprié à la situation. Il fallait qu'elle danse avec Nanako sur ce morceau. Cette dernière était médusée. Reï l'inviter à danser ? Et puis quoi d'autre ? Reï pourtant une robe ? Non, impensable, car contrairement au personnage qu'elle incarnait ce soir, il n'y avait pas de Fersen à conquérir, mais peut-être une Rosalie, en revanche ?

Elles commencèrent à danser à distance raisonnable l'une de l'autre, puis, Reï posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nanako. Instinctivement, elle sursauta, avant de se rappeler que dans ce lieu, aussi public soit-il, elles ne risquaient aucune réprobation. Peu à peu elle s'abandonna.  
Reï l'amena doucement contre elle. La jeune fille ne montra aucun signe de résistance ni de protestation. Elle se laissa happer, comme dans un conte de fée pas tout à fait comme les autres. On dit que de toutes les mémoires, la mémoire olfactive est la plus puissante de toutes. Nul besoin de blouse blanche ou de tube à essai, la preuve en était faite. Ces divines effluves, évocatrices, ensorcelantes la ramenèrent à ses sentiments à ses tendances. Jamais ils n'avaient disparus. Ils n'avaient été qu'en incubation...

Lovée dans ses bras, emportée davantage par un élan tout à fait naturel que par le contexte certes idyllique, Nanko se laissa embrasser. L'écho de son sang qui pulsait de plus en plus intensément dans ses veines retentissait dans ses oreilles qui n'entendaient plus rien d'autre que ce son primitif et vital.

Le velours des lèvres de Reï était toujours le même qu'il y a cinq ans, à ce détail près que la jeune femme était plus sûre d'elle, plus entreprenante qu'autrefois. Alors qu'elle goutait tout doucement la bouche de Nanako, elle s'arrêta, plongea son regard dans le sien, comme pour y chercher une approbation. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, elle pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser les lèvres, puis, elle se risqua à rendre ce baiser encore plus intime. Jamais elle ne l'avait embrassée de cette manière lorsqu'elles étaient à Seiran. Trop jeunes, trop timides sans doute. Nanako et _lui_ s'embrassaient de la sorte parfois, mais cela avait toujours été à son initiative à _lui_ , Nanako elle, avait toujours détesté cela. Elle se crispa d'abord, n'osa la repousser. Mais, tandis que sa langue à _lui_ était pareille à une grosse limace molle qui bavait copieusement, le contact de celle de Reï était subtil, elle ne venait pas bêtement gigoter et dégouliner sur la sienne, non, elle la taquinait, elle jouait malicieusement avec elle jusqu'à devenir excitant en diable. Plus Reï jouait avec elle, plus tout son corps s'électrisait. Instinctivement, elle se serra plus fort contre Reï. Non, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de vertige avec _lui,_ rien qui ne s'en rapproche, rien d'aussi fiévreux. Elle voulait Reï, elle la désirait charnellement, irrésistiblement.

Reï mit fin au baiser et consulta à nouveau le regard de sa partenaire. Elle semblait hypnotisée. Satisfaite de son effet, Reï eu un tout petit sourire qui signifiait « attend de voir le reste ». Elle appuya son front contre celui de Nanako. Elles continuèrent ainsi à danser, ou dodeliner plutôt, yeux dans les yeux, bercées par les dernières notes sous le regard attendri d'Alexandre.

\- Rentrons… » Lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Nanako, envoutée, opina du chef et la suivi. Reï fit signe à Alexandre qui lui répondit par un immense sourire et un pouce levé en l'air.

Solveig était passée aux oubliettes…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

L'atmosphère était des plus singulières dans la voiture de Reï, de retour vers son appartement. Le désir charnel n'allait pas de pair avec la concentration nécessaire à la conduite dans la capitale française. De son côté, les pensées de Nanako étaient confuses, contradictoires.

Non, ce qui allait se produire sous peu n'était décidément pas raisonnable, ni même moral en y réfléchissant. D'un autre côté, le « mal » était pratiquement déjà fait, elle avait passé la semaine, à regarder Reï avec un œil bien peu innocent, elle s'était même demandé si elle plaisait toujours à la longiligne blonde. Toute la semaine, elle avait rêvé que leur relation reprenne là où elles l'avaient laissée il y a cinq ans. Et ce soir, elle avait bien consenti à se laisser envoûter par cette danse et surtout ces baisers fiévreux qui ébranlé ses sens, ses certitudes… Autant aller au bout des choses…

Non, non, ça n'est pas « bien » indiscutablement… Reï est une femme en plus… Pourtant, au Japon, il n'est pas inhabituel de ressentir ce genre d'émoi entre jeunes filles, et Reï était aimée de beaucoup d'élèves à Seiran. Mais il n'était certainement pas permis d'avoir des pensées aussi explicites et sans avoir atteint un âge canonique, elles n'étaient plus des jeunes filles. Et à 21 ans, il était de bon ton de fréquenter un jeune homme avec une bonne situation et de songer au mariage. Quel ennui…

Elle n'avait jamais connu que Kazuma, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais trop aimé « la chose » et pourtant… Serait-ce différent avec une femme, avec Reï en particulier ? La peur, la curiosité, l'impatience et le désir se mêlaient, formant le plus étrange des bouquets de sentiments.  
Et puis, non, ça n'était pas bien. Parce qu'il y avait Kazuma, justement. Mais il était tellement peu impliqué dans leur relation, tellement peu attentionné, indifférent, égoïste même…A ce demander ce qui lui avait bien pu lui plaire chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle se posait la question. Et il était si loin… Peut-être au fond n'était-il qu'un alibi ? Un alibi pour enfouir ses inclinaisons « contraires à la bonne morale ».  
Et puis qu'en penseraient mes parents ? Mais ils étaient si loin eux aussi… Ils n'en sauraient rien…

Ses retrouvailles avec Reï avaient définitivement chamboulé la donne. Et c'était bien plus qu'un simple désir charnel, instinctif, animal qui l'animait. Elle voulait être la petite amie de Reï, l'être pleinement, vivre au quotidien auprès d'elle. Était-ce possible ? Nanako dirigea son regard vers celle qui lui causait cette crise existentielle. Reï ne semblait pas se torturer autant, elle…

Elles arrivèrent chez Reï. L'instant fatidique s'approchait. La propriétaire de l'appartement la prit doucement par la main pour les mener vers sa chambre.  
Reï, toujours aussi sûre d'elle ôta sa veste d' « Oscar » et la posa délicatement sur une chaise. Elle avait beau être émoustillée, elle n'en était pas pour autant folle et se souvenait encore des menaces de Blanche s'il arrivait malheur aux costumes prêtés. Elle enleva le reste, il ne lui restait que sa culotte et un fin t-shirt à fines bretelles. Elle remarqua la mine crispée, craintive presque, qu'affichait Nanako, toujours en proie à ses tourments intérieurs.

\- Tout va bien Poupée-chan ? Tu veux que je t'aider à te dévêtir ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire irrésistible en plaisantant à moitié.  
\- Oui, merci, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas que ça… Aurais-tu peur de ne pas savoir t'y prendre pour autre chose ?

Nanako ne répondit rien. Incapable d'articuler la moindre syllabe. Son hôte l'aida à se dévêtir avec une relative hardiesse et douceur bien qu'elle ne fut absolument pas familiarisée avec ce genre d'habillement.

\- J'ai toujours entendu qu'on portait des corsets à cette époque… » Commenta Nanako pour changer de conversation.  
\- C'est un costume d'opéra ma chère… Un corset mettrait les capacités des cantatrices à rude épreuve !  
\- Je vois…

Nanako, visiblement anxieuse, s'assied sur le lit de Reï. Celle-ci s'accroupi à son niveau, lui souleva doucement le menton, lui sourit tendrement, et lui dit doucement :

\- Si tu n'es pas sûre, si tu n'en n'a pas envie, alors, il ne se passera rien, en aucun cas tu ne me décevras. Sois en assurée…  
\- Si, mais… c'est juste… Je n'ai jamais… avec une fille… alors… » Tenta-t-elle maladroite.  
\- Je comprends…. Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Oui…

A nouveau, comme ce fut le cas maintes fois cette semaine, le regard de Nanako se trouva attiré par le bras recouvert des énigmatiques tatouages de Reï. Leur propriétaire se souvint qu'elle lui avait promis de les déchiffrer. Nanako n'avait pas osé lui redemander.

\- Je vais t'expliquer la signification de mes tatouages… » Commença-t-elle doucement. J'ai entrepris de me faire tatouer à mon arrivée ici. Ils représentent tout ce qui a, ou a pu avoir de l'importance, un impact dans ma vie : Ces roses rouges là, sur mon avant-bras, qui saignent et se fanent, c'est Fukiko… » Sa voix s'étrangla quelque peu. « Le serpent enroulé là, représente les drogues. » Nanako eut un regard triste. « Attends, les choses positives arrivent… La portée autour de mon coude, c'est la musique. Les étoiles ici, symbolisent l'amitié de Kaoru. Sa voix s'adoucit. Et ces lys blancs qui vont du haut de mon bras jusqu'à mon omoplate, ces fleurs là c'est toi, ma poupée-chan. Tu surplombes tout le reste.

En achevant ses explications, Reï déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Nanako, qui ferma les paupières. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, les iris pareils à la fleur du même nom, la fixaient intensément.

\- J'ai autant compté pour toi ? » Demanda Nanako, au bord des larmes, surprise d'avoir autant marqué l'existence de la jeune femme.  
\- Bien sûr… » Répondit Reï sans hésiter.  
\- Reï… Je veux bien essayer… de… » Tenta-t-elle toujours maladroitement.

Reï sourit, se leva, alla fermer les volets de la fenêtre. Nanako serait sans doute plus à l'aise dans un clair-obscur intime. Celle-ci posa un regard énamouré sur Reï, à demi-nue juste devant elle. Elle éteignit ensuite la dernière lumière, pour assurer le secret de la chambre.

Nanako s'allongea, le cœur battant la chamade. Les draps froissés avaient enveloppé le corps désiré, imprégnés de cette odeur addictive. Etendues l'une contre l'autre. Elles échangèrent des baisers sensuels et profonds, qui très vite ne suffirent plus. Des mains se posaient çà et là, par-dessus les étoffes. Leurs corps se déhanchaient sous l'effet de désir. Ils se réclamaient désespérément, irrésistiblement.

Alors, Reï se releva sur ses genoux et, sous le regard stupéfait et indéniablement amoureux de Nanako, enleva le peu de tissu qui lui restait sur la peau.

A présent, seuls les rais de lumière de la rue qui filtraient au travers des persiennes habillaient le corps Reï, mi censure, mi lumière, à la fois mystère et évidence, à la fois interdit et liberté. Nanako contemplait ces courbes tentantes en diable, ce corps à portée de main, ce corps féminin, comme le sien.

Tout en surveillant attentivement et d'un œil tendre les réactions de sa partenaire, Reï la débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements bien superflus. Nanako se laissa faire, abandonnée à ses désirs et éprise pour de vrai, enfin. Elles s'enlacèrent. Le choc de la peau nue, chaude et douce de Reï sur la sienne la fit hoqueter.

La langue de Reï vînt jouer sur un sein alors que sa main descendait vers l'intimité de son amie. L'excitation simultanée de ces deux points cruciaux fit d'abord sursauter sa complice. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore davantage, de même que son souffle. Instinctivement, elle se cramponna à son amante qui lui arrachait des soupirs toujours plus rapprochés, des cris de moins en moins contenus. Son corps tout entier tressailli, se raidit. La bouche toujours plus avide de chair, les doigts toujours plus hardis Reï firent parvenir sans peine Nanako à la jouissance. Elle serra Reï encore plus fort, au point que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.  
Reï endura la douleur qu'elle considéra comme une marque de sa compétence. Lorsque l'orgasme de sa partenaire prit fin. Elle lui dit narquoise :

\- Fais un peu attention ! Que me feras-tu lorsque je te ferai ceci…

Nanako ne comprit pas l'insinuation. Reï lui embrassa le cou, la poitrine, le ventre, toujours plus bas, inexorablement… Elle sursauta « Non… Elle ne va pas ...? » Pensa Nanako sidérée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas… ?  
\- Non, ça n'est pas ça… En fait je ne sais pas… On ne m'a jamais… enfin… » Tenta maladroitement Nanako pétrifiée.  
\- Ah… » Sourit Reï comme une Mona Lisa.

Nanako se sentait coupable, coupable d'en avoir envie, coupable de son infidélité, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, coupable de ne pas pouvoir résister. Mais comment résister au charme magnétique de Reï, comment résister à cette douceur servie sur un plateau d'argent par une experte… Nanako avait déjà entendu ses amies parler de cette caresse si particulière. Elle n'avait rien pu apporter à la conversation, ni acquiescer ni nier le plaisir qu'elle procure, Kazuma lui ayant toujours refusé cette friandise pour d'obscures raisons.

Au premier coup de langue, Nanako laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, et s'agrippa aux draps. Reï variait habilement les rythmes, tantôt avec la pointe, tantôt avec l'aplat, la langue de Reï, qui n'en était pas à ses premières œuvres, avec hardiesse elle s'aventura dans tous les secrets de la féminité de Nanako, avec un soin tout particulier apporté au petit nodule de chair, épicentre des plaisirs charnels. Les sensations allaient croissant, d'abord agréable, puis plaisant, grisant, pour devenir étourdissant, avant d'atteindre son paroxysme dans une déferlante encore plus dévastatrice que la première fois. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense de toute sa vie, jamais lui ne lui avait fait connaitre ce genre d'extase.

Reï rejoignit à sa hauteur Nanako comblée et haletante. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa poitrine et s'y blotti. Elles s'étaient retrouvées enfin. Nanako commença à pleurer silencieusement. Reï s'en aperçu.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça tout de même ? » Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme blonde.  
\- Je suis tellement heureuse… Mon Oscar-sama ! » prononça Nanako avec un sourire  
\- Ma Rosalie… Tu n'aurais pas fait un André très crédible de toute façon… Kaoru aurait pu à la rigueur… » Observa Reï songeuse, puis ajouta : Mais elle n'est pas mon genre…  
\- Reï… » Reprit Nanako, soudain plus grave. « J'aimerais moi aussi te… Rendre ce que tu viens de me faire… »  
\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour cette raison, rien ne t'oblige… » Commença doucement Reï.  
\- Je voudrais, mais je ne sais pas comment…

Reï releva la tête, un sourire radieux au visage. Elle lui prit la main.

\- Je vais te montrer…

Nanako était endormie contre elle. Impensable qu'elle retourne seule dans la chambre d'amis maintenant. Devaient-elles considérer qu'elles étaient à nouveau ensemble ? Sans aucun doute. Leur relation était plus mature, plus saine. Il y avait un véritable avenir, enfin, pensa la parisienne d'adoption.  
Elle ne dormait pas, elle repensait à la manière dont leur relation précédente avait été découverte par Fukiko. C'était peu après que Kaoru l'ait découverte.

 _Cinq ans plus tôt_

L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, le temps était magnifique, comme presque tous les jours, les salles de classes et les jardins du prestigieux lycée étaient constamment baignés d'une lumière intense.

Une fois encore, Nanako et Reï avaient expédié en vitesse leur déjeuner et s'étaient éclipsées sous un prétexte bidon sous l'œil pas dupe de Kaoru.

Elles répétaient ce petit manège chaque jour depuis quelques temps. Kaoru et Tomoko étant déjà au courant, il n'y avait que Mariko pour trouver ça étrange. Kaoru pensa que d'autres jeunes admiratrices de Reï n'étaient certainement pas restées sans remarquer cette nouvelle habitude non plus. Elles allaient s'attirer des ennuis certainement. Alors elle comptait leur en toucher quelques mots.

Chaque jour elles se retrouvaient seules dans la salle de musique… pour une occupation bien innocente, mais qui était le moment de la journée qu'elles préféraient. Reï jouait du piano pour Nanako et rien que pour elle.

\- Que veux-tu que je joue pour toi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Fantaisie Impromptu ! » Répondit spontanément l'intéressée.  
\- Encore ? Je peux jouer autre chose, tu sais…  
\- J'aime vraiment ce morceau… S'il te plait… » Pria la brunette.  
\- Alors, c'est entendu… pour toi… » Répondit Reï, séductrice.

Nanako alla chercher un tabouret qu'elle installa derrière celui de Reï, et s'y assit, dos à son amie. Comme elles le faisaient chaque jour.

\- Je ne te gêne pas trop ?  
\- Non ça va…

Nanako ferma les yeux. Les doigts de Reï se mirent à courir sur les lames, les notes s'envolaient dans les airs, dansaient, virevoltaient, lestes, légères et cristallines. Puis elles s'assagirent un moment, élégantes, douces et calmes, comme des pétales de rose avant de redevenir extatiques comme l'eau vive. Pas une seule fausse note, ni une hésitation, les mains virtuoses de Reï domptaient les notes, maîtrisaient les touches de piano, triomphaient de la difficulté diabolique de la partition tout semblait lui obéir docilement, naturellement. Nanako comme dans état hypnagogique, vivait la musique au travers de la jeune fille, vibrait au fil des sonorités et des accents de la mélodie comme si les doigts de Reï effleuraient son âme, son corps. Les notes moururent enfin tout doucement, dans l'apaisement.

Contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient, Reï et Nanako n'étaient pas seules dans leur métaphorique acte charnel. Des yeux verts perçants, verts comme du poison, les observaient avec une rage difficilement contenue. Amoureuse de musique romantique du XIXème qu'elle était, elle attendit tout de même la fin de l'opus pour faire son entrée fracassante et glaciale. Non cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. C'est pour elle que Reï aurait dû jouer, c'est pour elle que Reï exécutait chaque geste, pour elle que Reï respirait, pour elle que Reï vivait, survivait. Elle lui appartenait, elle était sa poupée expiatoire. Les mises en gardes, les menaces même, proférées à l'égard de Nanako n'avaient pas suffi. Elle lui glissait inéluctablement entre les doigts comme du sable.

Comme un serpent, discret et implacable, elle s'approcha des jeunes filles qui ne l'ayant pas remarquée, échangeaient avec insouciance un tendre baiser. Ça n'est pas une intrusion dans un tel moment d'affection qui allait l'arrêter.

Reï sentit une ferme pression sur son épaule, elle sursauta, et découvrit avec effarement le visage de Fukiko penché sur elle. Le visage d'ordinaire vide de toute expression, de sentiment humain ne dissimulait plus rien de sa colère.

\- Fukiko-sama… ! » Bondit Reï, comme si le contact de la main de sa sœur l'eu brûlée.  
\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun amour propre ! » Cracha-t-elle furieuse.  
\- Je… je suis navrée Fukiko-sama…  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu me révulses ! Jusqu'où ira ton extravagance ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Nanako, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite auparavant. En effet, autrefois lorsque Fukiko lui parlait, plus personne, plus rien n'existait. La jeune fille, la tête baissée, semblait dépitée. Il fallait faire un choix. Qui décevoir ? Sans plus d'introspection, elle commença nonchalamment :

\- Je suis désolée, Fukiko-sama, mais il va falloir faire avec… » Elle se leva, devant une Nanako bouche bée. Son ainée lui décocha une gifle magistrale.

Nanako poussa un cri d'effroi.

Soudain, la mélopée sereine de l'établissement résonna entre les murs figea la scène, signifiant aux élèves qu'elles devaient regagner leur classe respective.  
Mais aucune d'entre elles ne bougea. Un petit attroupement glapissant les atteignit bientôt, accompagné du professeur de musique, les obligea à quitter les lieux sans faire d'esclandre.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… » Glissa la présidente déchue de la Sororité.  
\- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas…

Les trois jeunes filles quittèrent donc la salle. En sortant, Reï frisa la crise cardiaque en découvrant Kaoru adossée à un mur les bras croisés, l'air mauvais. Reï dissimula son inquiétude par son habituel air débonnaire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon supplémentaire, comme tu as pu le constater, j'en ai déjà un…  
\- Vous allez vous attirer de gros ennuis si ELLE « sait » ! Vous auriez dû être plus vigilantes ! C'est très grave !  
\- Davantage de monde sera au courant si tu continues de parler si fort ! » Réprimanda Reï.  
\- Je ne veux que ton bien MOI ! Je t'ai à l'œil ! Et tu veux que je te dise ? Que tu retombes dans les griffes de cette pimbêche serait encore plus grave que si votre relation était sue de tous ! » Reï posa une main sur la joue d son amie et lui dit d'une voix doucereuse :  
\- Je t'adore ma Kaoru, mais comme toujours tu dramatises…

Reï s'en alla tranquillement vers son devoir sous le regard désespéré mais certainement pas résigné de Kaoru.


End file.
